Guns & Hoses
by Rescue45
Summary: The Emergency paramedics and their families go to Bay City for a vacation and well, as we all know, vacations never go as planned. Roy is missing and it's up to Starsky and Hutch to find him. The search for the suspect takes them to Los Angeles and now it's up to Hutch and Roy to find out what happened to Starsky and Johnny.


This crossover is not just Starsky & Hutch and Emergency, what makes this story so special and unique is that is involves Sandybeliever's Emergency storyline. There is a lot in this story that takes place in Bay City and Los Angeles. The Emergency paramedics and their families go to Bay City for a vacation and well, as we all know, vacations never go as planned. Roy is missing and it's up to Starsky and Hutch to find him. The search for the suspect takes them to Los Angeles and now it's up to Hutch and Roy to find out what happened to Starsky and Johnny. I promise you'll laugh, you'll cry (or at least get choked up) and you will enjoy this adventure. Sandybeliever has been unbelievably helpful in writing this. She has helped edit and has contributed to several scenes that take place.

Guns & Hoses

Chapter 1

Starsky was sound asleep when his phone rang. He groaned, rolled over, looked at the clock with one eye and saw it was only 2 a.m. He groaned again. He had worked late and just went to sleep at midnight. This was the fourth time in the past two weeks his phone had rung in the middle of the night. He answered it wearily, "Hello." There was short pause while Captain Dobey told him where to go. "Yeah, okay, Cap'n, I'll call Hutch and we'll be there in about twenty minutes." He opened his eyes, sat up, then laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes again. He opened them again and sat up quickly, picked up his phone and called his partner.

Hutch answered the phone when it rang he knew it was either Starsky or Captain Dobey. His bet was that it was Starsky, "Hello, partner. Yeah, I'll be ready by the time you get here." He got up, got dressed, went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face.

He was outside waiting for Starsky when he heard the tires squeal as his partner rounded the corner and screeched to a halt just behind his LTD. He opened the door on the passenger's side, got in and said, "You know, Starsk, I have neighbors and just because we have to be up working all hours of the night doesn't mean they appreciate the sound of this screeching tomato. Where are we headed anyway?"

Ignoring the 'tomato' remark he said, "You know the hotel on Federal Street?"

"We're going there? That's a step up from the other hotels he's burned."

"You know we've been lucky so far no one's been killed."

Hutch stretched his arm out on the back of the seat and said, "I hear, ya."

"Are we still sure it's the same guy?"

"I think so, Starsk. He always uses rags soaked in some kind of accelerant other than gas, has struck the same time of night, and they've all been small hotels."

"Well, I hope we catch this guy soon. I'm tired of chasing him all over the city. We're gonna run out of hotels if this keeps up."

Hutch stretched as much as he could with those long legs of his and yawned, glanced at Starsky and said, "Man, I'm tired."

Before Starsky made the turn onto Federal Street, they could see the bright orange blaze coming from the fire and the red lights coming from the fire trucks and ambulances. Starsky parked well behind the last fire truck so he wouldn't be in the way.

They got out of the car and walked to the command center. They saw Chief Hogan talking into his radio asking dispatch for more manpower. Hutch put his hand on the man's shoulder and said, "Chief, same MO?"

"Hi, Hutch, Starsky it looks like it. We can't get be sure until we send someone in to investigate. The manager's over there." He pointed to a man who appeared to be in his early sixties sitting on a curb looking very distraught. "He says there were only thirty people registered tonight. I think we may have someone trapped on the third floor. A woman says her husband was behind her when the alarm went off and now she can't find him."

Starsky and Hutch looked at the building. This was a small, older hotel that only had three floors and no elevator.

They saw flames shooting out of a second story window. They saw the thick, black smoke pouring out of the window as it reached for the sky as if it had a mind of its own.

They looked at the whole scene. To an untrained eye, it probably looked like total chaos. It looked like a bunch of men just running around carrying hoses going in different directions. Starsky and Hutch knew each man on the scene had a job to do and they knew exactly what they were doing. There was no room for errors in the fighting fire business. They both had a lot of respect for anyone who would go into a burning building when everyone else was running out.

As they were watching the men working to tame the fire, a young firefighter came running to Chief Hogan and said, "Chief, we found the missing man. They're bringing him down now he appears to have minor smoke inhalation. They think he's going to be okay."

Chief Hogan patted the man's shoulder and said, "Thanks, Miller. Tell the men good job." He looked at the building and knew it was a lost cause. The missing man had been found and it wasn't safe to keep his men inside any longer. He pushed the button on the radio as he said, "Captain White, get your men out. Pull them all out now. We'll attack it from outside."

A solemn "10-4" was the reply he received from Captain White.

Chief Hogan just watched as he had to see another building burn to the ground because someone had set it on fire. To him there was nothing more repulsive than the crime of arson. The very thought of it burned a hole in his soul. He had seen firsthand how much damage a fire can do and not just to buildings and possessions. Buildings can be rebuilt and most possessions can be replaced but the emotional damage it can do to its victims can be devastating and the effects can last a lifetime. Every time he has to send his men into a burning building he knows there is a chance that they won't come out alive. He has lost a few men under his command-good men, good friends-and he dreaded the thought of losing another one.

He looked at Starsky and Hutch who were watching the building burn "It's a total loss. Look guys, I'll let you know what we find out. It'll take a couple of days, but I'll get back to you."

Hutch patted the Chief's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, Chief. I promise Starsky and I will get to the bottom of it. You can count on it."

Starsky said, "You have our number, if you think of anything don't hesitate to call us."

Chief Hogan nodded and got back on his radio and was directing his men where he wanted them next.

After they talked to the manager, Starsky and Hutch walked back to the car in silence. They promised Chief Hogan they would find out who was behind all the fires. They just hoped they would do it before someone was killed. As Starsky was driving, Hutch asked, "Starsk, are you okay to make it home or do you want to sleep on the couch?"

Starsky yawned and said, "I think I'll take you up on that, buddy. I'm pretty beat." Starsky parked the Torino behind Hutch's LTD again. They got out and walked up the steps to Hutch's apartment. Hutch retrieved the key from the top of the doorway, opened the door and they went inside. Starsky didn't bother to get clean sheets or a blanket to make the couch into a bed. He just grabbed a pillow off of Hutch's bed while Hutch was in the bathroom, took off his shoes and flopped on the couch and fell asleep instantly. Hutch changed out of his clothes, noticing the missing pillow. He was going to give his partner a hard time about taking it but Starsky was already fast asleep on the couch and he didn't have the heart to wake him. He climbed into bed and went to sleep. They were both off the next day, but didn't know if they'd end up working or not.

Chapter 2

It was a bright sunny day in Los Angeles as Johnny Gage and his wife Aubrey were busy packing. Johnny had put all his items in one suitcase. Aubrey, on the other hand, was on her third and it was packed tight. Johnny didn't think she could squeeze anything else in it. "Bree, do you really need all that stuff? We're only gonna be gone a week."

"You, Johnny dear, may know a lot about fighting fires and saving people but you obviously don't know much about women." She said as she picked up another pair of shoes and tried to find a spot for them.

"Well we haven't been married very long. I'm kinda learning as I go." He kissed her and helped find a spot for the shoes.  
"Do I get and E for effort?"

She laughed at him and said, "Of course you do." She gave him a kiss.

She had finished packing and they were waiting for the DeSoto's to pick them up. The two families were spending their vacation in Bay City. Johnny and Roy had been there before, visiting the fire department as part of an exchange program to learn how paramedics in different parts of the state did things. There was a lot to do there and they decided it would be nice to take their families and get out of Los Angeles for a change.

Roy pulled up about 9 a.m. in the van they rented. They had decided when they started planning the trip that if they were all going together they needed a larger vehicle than any of them had. Roy got out and helped with the luggage. Aubrey had taken some luggage to the van and when her back was turned, Roy looked at Johnny and laughed. Johnny said, "Does Joanne have this much luggage?"

"Sometimes even more. That's women for you."

"I know, but I mean how could she possibly need this much stuff for one week?"

"Take my advice, Johnny, and don't ask. I just kinda go with it." Johnny shook his head and smiled.

After they finished loading the luggage, Johnny got into the back seat with the kids. Joanne had offered to let him ride up front with Roy, but he said he'd like to ride in the back with 'his' kids. Roy looked at Joanne and quietly said, "That's 'cause he is one." They both chuckled.

Johnny had fun ridding in the back with the kids. He played games and sang songs with them. Aubrey joined in the fun too. She looked at her husband and thought 'someday Johnny Gage you're going to be a great father.'

Roy stopped a couple of times on the way. Once for a bathroom break for the kids and another for lunch. They saw this nice family-owned restaurant and decided it would be nice to eat there instead of waiting to get to the hotel.

It was about noon when they arrived at the hotel. It wasn't quite as nice as they thought it looked in the brochure they saw, but it had a pool and that's what they really wanted. Roy and Johnny checked in. They were given adjoining rooms on the fourth floor. Johnny and Aubrey were in room 430. Roy had a main room and two bedrooms. They were in room 431. Roy and Johnny each loaded all their luggage onto a cart and went to their respective rooms to unload it all. Once inside the room, Roy looked at the emergency evacuation plan on the wall and showed it to Joanne and both kids. It was something he always did when he was in a new place. He'd been at enough fires to know how important it was to know where the exits were. He asked Chris, "Do you take the elevator if there's a fire?"

"No, Dad, I know not to take the elevator if there's a fire. It could stop on the floor the fire's on no matter what button you push. I know to take the stairs." He said this like he was repeating it for the hundredth time.

"Good boy."

Johnny had also looked at the emergency evacuation plans and showed them to Aubrey. She also told him she knew not to take the elevator.

They had plans to go to the pool after they were settled. Everyone changed into their swimwear and met at the pool. Chris could swim pretty well for his size and age, but Jenny didn't know how to swim yet. Uncle Johnny had taught Chris how to swim and now he was teaching Jenny. He had started teaching her last year and was getting better with each lesson. The water was at Johnny's waist level. Jenny was laughing looking very proud of her new accomplishment. Johnny was too.

"Look, Mommy, Daddy, I'm swimming." Johnny was holding onto her stomach as she started swimming then he let go. Jenny started swimming on her own. Johnny was right with her in case she needed his help. He was very protective of 'his' kids.

Joanne was sitting in a chair on the side of the pool next to Aubrey, she smiled at her daughter and said, "You sure are, honey."

Roy was at the deeper end with Chris and looked when his youngest child called him; he too smiled and said, "Alright. You're doing great, sweetheart." He smiled at Johnny and was grateful he had a partner like him.

Roy and Chris had a race to see who could swim across the pool the fastest. Chris won, but not by much. Of course Roy let him win, but he didn't let Chris know that.

Later, they took the kids to a local park and let them run off some excess energy. Johnny and Aubrey walked off on their own down a little dirt path they found. He held her hand as they walked slowly along the path.

After dinner they took a nighttime tour of the bay on a ferry. The kids really enjoyed seeing all the lights of the city reflecting in the water. It was about 10 p.m. by the time they made it back to the hotel. Johnny and Aubrey hugged the kids good night, said their goodnights to Roy and Joanne then went to their room.

Joanne and Roy were putting the kids to sleep in the beds in their room. Roy was tucking his son in and said, "Did you have fun today, Son?"

"Dad, it was the best. I loved the ferry ride, the pool, the park it was all great. I'm glad Uncle Johnny and Auntie Aubrey came with us."

"I am too." He pulled the blanket up to cover his son. He kissed his son's forehead and said, "I love you, Son."

"I love you too, Dad. What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Oh, you wouldn't want me to spoil the surprise would you?" Chris shook his head no.

Roy tucked Jenny in and went in the other room with Joanne. He started to pour himself a soda and noticed the empty ice bucket. He looked at Joanne and said, "I'm going to get some ice from the machine. I'll be right back. It's just at the end of the hall by the elevator." He picked up the small plastic bucket and opened the plastic bag that was in it.

"Thanks, dear."

Roy picked up one of the room keys that was lying on the table. Joanne sat on the couch and turned the TV on.

Roy had walked to the end of the hall and was about to put the ice bucket under the part of the machine that dispenses the ice, when he saw a man he recognized push the elevator button. He didn't say anything he was hoping the man had not seen or recognized him. Roy stayed at the machine waiting for the man to get on the elevator. He put his head down and tried to keep his back towards the man. The elevator opened and the man got in to Roy's relief. He walked quickly past the elevator towards his room and felt a sharp pain on the back of his head before he lost consciousness. The man had pushed the button to that floor when he got in so it would open again. As he dragged Roy's unconscious body into the elevator he said, "Yeah, I saw you DeSoto. I guess your partner Gage is here too. Don't worry I'll find him." He pushed the button to the second floor. He looked before he got off the elevator to make sure the way was clear. He was able to get Roy to his room without being seen. He put Roy on the bed, looked at his motionless body and said, "Now what do I do with you?" He looked around the room and noticed the cord to the TV. He cut the cord and used it to tie Roy's hands and feet to the bed. Then he took a t' shirt and twisted it up so he could gag him with it. Roy would not be able to call for help or get himself untied when he woke up. He knew he could leave for a few minutes and check out the rest of the hotel to see where he could put Roy where no one would find him until it was too late. He checked his pocket to make sure the room key was there before he left. He went to the third floor and found the perfect place to put Roy. There was a maintenance room at the end of the hall. He was able to get the door open and made room for his prisoner. He found a laundry hamper in the hallway and took it to his room. He could put Roy in it and no one would see him.

Chapter 3

Joanne looked at the clock and realized that her husband had been gone almost half an hour. She was getting worried about him. It wasn't like Roy to go off without telling her. She went to the door and opened it and looked down the hall on both sides. She didn't see anything or anyone. She picked up the phone to call Johnny but put it down again. She knew they had a long day and didn't want to bother them. Another five minutes went by and she decided she did need to call Johnny and see if he would look for Roy. She picked the phone up again and called their room. Johnny and Aubrey had just gotten into bed when the phone rang. Johnny answered the phone and said, "Sure, Joanne, I'll be right over. Don't worry I'll find him."

"What's the matter, honey?"

"Roy went to get some ice about thirty minutes ago and he's not back yet. Joanne can't leave the kids, I'm gonna look for him."

"Thirty minutes ago, that doesn't sound like Roy. I think I'll go sit with her, I know she's worried." Johnny got dressed and Aubrey put a robe over her nightgown and put slippers on.

"That sounds like a good idea."

They knew the kids were sleeping so they were quiet. Johnny told them both to stay in the room and he would find Roy. Johnny started his search by going to the ice machine. Twenty more minutes had gone by and he had searched everywhere he could think of. He checked with the clerk on duty and she had not seen him either. Johnny was getting really worried now. He thought maybe someone needed medical attention and he was in a room helping them. But he realized Roy wouldn't be gone that long without letting Joanne know where he was. Not in the middle of the night, not in a strange city. He went back to his room and told Joanne that Roy has been missing for about an hour now and it was time to call the police.

Starsky and Hutch had the day off and caught up on some much needed rest. They were relaxing at the Pits playing pool when Huggy came over and said, "Captain Dobey wants to talk to one of you fine gents."

Starsky took a coin out of his pocket and tossed it in the air. Hutch grabbed it and said, "Tails." He flipped the coin over to the back of his hand and said, "It's tails. You go talk to him."

Starsky grumbled but left to take the call. Hutch started to put the coin in his pocket when Starsky turned around, grabbed it and said, "That's my quarter." Hutch laughed and went to take his shot at the number ten ball on the table.

Huggy said, "You know Hutch, as soon I hear anything I'll let you know. The people on the streets are with you guys on this one. Whoever is burning hotels has got to be stopped before he kills someone. I got a lot of people who have their eyes and ears open."

"We appreciate that, Hug." Huggy went back to the bar.

Starsky came back and Hutch noticed he had that look on his face. That look that told him they were in for another long night. "Don't tell me there's another fire. He's never struck two nights in a row."

"Worse. There's no fire, but there is a missing visiting fireman. His family just called. Dobey wants us to look into it."

"Visiting fireman?"

"He's here from LA on vacation with his family and partner."

"And he's missing?"

"Yep. I'll fill you in on the way. They're at the Mason's Hotel on Tenth Street." They finished the beer they had been nursing, told Huggy to put them on their tabs and left.

Huggy mumbled, "Put that on your tab. You tab is already at twenty-five dollars, my friends."

Johnny was sitting next to a crying Joanne on the couch when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and said, "There's the police now. I'll go talk to them. It'll be okay." They were trying not to wake the kids.

He opened the door slowly and stepped outside. "Are you the police?"

Starsky held his hand out to shake Johnny's, pointed at Hutch and said, "This is Detective Sergeant Hutchinson and I'm Detective Sergeant Starsky." Starsky showed Johnny his badge.

Johnny looked at Hutch and said, "Thanks for coming, Sergeant Starsky."

Hutch pointed to Starsky and said, "He's Starsky, I'm Hutch. Just call me Hutch."

Johnny looked embarrassed when he realized he got their names confused, "Sorry about that. I'm just worried about my partner."

Hutch said, "Don't worry about it, happens all the time. You said your partner's missing."

Johnny said, "I'm Johnny Gage and my partner Roy DeSoto is missing." He told them about what happened and where he had looked for Roy.

A few minutes after Starsky and Hutch left the Pits, a man walked in and motioned for Huggy to meet him at the end of the bar. He took out a picture and showed it to him. Huggy thanked him and said, "Anita, look after things till I get back. I gotta catch up with Starsky and Hutch." Huggy rushed out of the door holding onto the picture. He knew he could find Starsky and Hutch at Mason's Hotel, he had to catch up with them and show them the picture he was just handed. The desk clerk told him where he could find the detectives. He got off the elevator and saw his two friends talking to a man he didn't recognize, he knew that must be the missing man's partner. He walked quickly towards them. Hutch saw him and said, "Huggy?" Starsky looked up with a puzzled look. If he had followed them here it must be important. Huggy looked at Hutch then he looked at Johnny. Hutch said, "Huggy, this is Johnny Gage he's a…"

Huggy finished his sentence, "A firefighter from LA and his partner's missing right?"

Now Johnny had a puzzled look, "How'd he…"

Starsky said, "Johnny Gage, meet Huggy Bear."

"Huggy Bear?" Johnny said slowly as if he'd heard the name wrong.

Huggy's known for his ability to uh, let's just say he acquires information."

Johnny shook his hand and said, "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Bear." He wasn't sure what to think of this Huggy guy, but Starsky and Hutch seemed to know him pretty well. He was there with information that might help find Roy and that was good enough for Johnny.

Huggy laughed at being called Mr. and said, "Please, just call me Huggy."

"Okay, Huggy. You can call me Johnny."

Hutch looked at Huggy, "So what do you have for us?"

"I was just handed a possible link between your missing fireman and the arson cases."

Johnny said, "Arson cases?"

"Johnny, you said you're a fireman from Los Angeles right?"

"Yeah."

Huggy looked around and said, "Hutch, we'd better go inside."

Johnny opened the door to his room. He explained that the kids and their wives were in the other room. Huggy said, "Johnny, look at this picture and tell us if you know this man." He handed Johnny the picture he had been given by the man in the bar.

It didn't take Johnny long before his jaw dropped and he turned white like he'd just seen a ghost. He almost fell on the bed before he could sit on it. He just held the picture and stared at it.

Hutch asked, "Huggy, what's going on?"

Huggy gently took the picture back from Johnny and handed it to Hutch.

Johnny slowly said, "That's Paul Morris. Where did you get it?"

Huggy said, "Hutch, someone just handed me this picture, said he might be the arsonist and that he knows he has set fires in Los Angeles too. If he knows Johnny's partner and saw him…"

Johnny put his head in his hands and said, "If Paul Morris saw Roy, he's dead or he's going to be."

Starsky looked at the picture and said, "Your partner, Roy, knows this man?"

"We know him alright. He was responsible for a lot of fires in LA., mostly small hotels with one to three floors. He spent three years in prison. Roy and I testified at his trial, along with the rest of the A shift. When he got out he started setting fires again. The last fire he set, a man was killed but never identified. The fires stopped, we thought the dead man was him."

Hutch sat next to Johnny and said, "Johnny, when did the fires stop?"

"A little over a month ago they stopped. We think he was responsible for about thirty fires in about only four months."

Starsky looked at Hutch and said, "What do you want to do, partner?"

"I think we need to seal the building and start a room to room search."

"I'll call Dobey and get some uniforms here."

"Have him run a full check on this Morris guy too."

Chapter 4

Roy was starting to wake up. He was turning his head from side to side and moaning. He opened his eyes slowly and saw a man sitting in the chair beside him. "Oh, you are awake, I see. Good." Roy knew this was anything but good. He looked at the man and struggled to free himself. "You're not going anywhere, DeSoto, so just relax." Roy stopped moving and looked at Morris. He wanted to know what this man had in store for him. He knew it wasn't going to be good. "Let me tell you what's going to happen now. It really is too bad you saw me. I wasn't going to start the fire until the day after tomorrow, but now I guess it'll have to be tonight. First I'm going to put you to sleep with this chloroform, then I found a nice maintenance closet I'm going to put you in on the third floor." Roy's eyes got big and he tried to talk through the gag but he couldn't say anything. "You know, I wasn't going to burn this hotel down. It's bigger than I like, but since you saw me I have to. So if anyone dies, it'll be your fault. Not that you'll know though 'cause you won't live through this one. Now relax, DeSoto, chances are you'll die from the smoke." He poured some of the chloroform on a rag and put it over Roy's face. Roy struggled as much as he could until he finally passed out. Morris untied Roy and picked him and put him into the laundry hamper. Mumbled something about Roy being heavier than he looks, covered the hamper with a sheet and headed towards the elevator. He felt lucky that he didn't see anyone. He made it to the third floor and put Roy in the closet. Then he left the laundry cart in front of the door so that the handle of it was under the door knob and blocked the door so if by chance Roy did wake up, he couldn't open it. It was getting late and he needed to hurry. He knew Roy's partner had probably called the police by now. Next, the man went to the fourth floor and soaked some rags in kerosene and put them at the end of the hall by the ice machine. He looked carefully as he got off the elevator. He knew there was a chance Gage would see him if he went to that floor, but he really wanted to start the fire there. It was the first time he had started a fire on the fourth floor and he felt a sudden rush from the excitement of what he was about to do. He didn't like to kill people; he just liked to start fires. He felt bad that DeSoto was going to die, but it was all his fault. He shouldn't have come here. He shouldn't have seen him. He spoiled all the fun he was having in this new city. He didn't see anyone so he quickly set the fire under the snack machine that was next to the ice machine. It would go up the back of the machine and up the wall. He poured kerosene around the floor too so it would burn too hot and too fast to be put out by the fire extinguisher that was on the wall. Then he went to the third floor and did the same thing. He knew he only had a couple of minutes before the fire alarms went off. He quickly went out one of the side doors on the first floor and disappeared into the night.

Starsky had just picked up the phone to call Dobey to start the room by room search when the smoke alarms started going off in every room on the fourth floor. Hutch ran to the door and started opening it when Johnny yelled, "Don't open the door." He quickly got up, walked to the door and touched it and said, "Touch it first, if it's hot then the fire's right outside." Johnny touched the door and it was cold so he opened it. "My wife and Roy's family are next door, we got to get them out of here."

They all ran next door and Johnny said, "Jo, Bree, get the kids." Joanne went into the room where the kids had been asleep. The alarm already woke them. Chris had already put his shoes on and was helping Jenny who was crying. Chris looked at his little sister and said, "Come on, Jenny, don't cry. We know what to do, we'll be okay." He saw his mom open the door, "Mom, what's going on?"

Huggy said, "Hutch, I'll get them outside, you find Roy."

"Go with Huggy here. Get yourselves and the kids outside. Wait across the street. I'll find you." Johnny said in a calm but firm voice.

Joanne started to protest about leaving without knowing where Roy was but Johnny said, "We'll find him, now go." She didn't like leaving but she knew she had the kids to worry about so she left. Huggy picked Jenny up and they went out into the hallway. Joanne looked at this strange man who just picked up her youngest child, but Johnny had told her to go with 'Huggy'-did he really say 'Huggy?' She held onto Chris' hand, following the man. Somehow, she knew she could trust this stranger.

People were opening their doors and looking up and down the hall. Johnny yelled, "Get out. Use the stairs and get out of the building. Hurry."

Johnny saw Huggy open the door to the stairs and said, "At least they'll be safe." They started to smell the smoke and looked down the hall where the smell was coming from.

Hutch said, "You two check this floor, then the second. I'll check the third floor."

Starsky looked at Hutch and at the same time they pointed at each other and said, "See ya." Despite the excitement Johnny noticed the exchange between the two detectives. He could tell they were best friends like him and Roy. He thought they just seemed to click.

Hutch ran for the staircase while Johnny and Starsky checked every room on the fourth floor. The smoke was getting pretty heavy and they were sure everyone was gone but there was no sign of Roy.

"What do you want to do now, Johnny?" Starsky asked.

"We'll he's not here. Let's go to the second floor." They headed for the stairs and went to the second floor.

Hutch felt the door to the third floor. Finding it cold, he opened it slowly. He saw a lot of smoke and people wandering in the hall. He yelled, "Use the stairs and get out of here. Don't use the elevator. Get out of here." People started moving towards the stairs. Hutch ducked down because of the smoke. He was moving quickly as he banged on every door. He almost turned around to leave the floor because the smoke was getting pretty bad when he noticed the laundry cart. He thought it seemed out of place. That's when he noticed it was blocking the door and he knew that must be where Paul Morris had put Roy. He was crawling on the floor now because of the heat and the smoke. He managed to move the cart and open the door. He saw Roy tied to a chair. Hutch pulled the gag off Roy and untied him. "Roy DeSoto I presume?" He took out his badge and showed it to Roy. "I'm Detective Sergeant Hutchinson, but you can call me Hutch. This floor's on fire, we have to get out of here."

"Boy, am I glad to see you. I thought I was a goner."

"If we can't get back to the stairs, you still may be." Hutch started coughing a lot from all smoke he had inhaled.

"Are you okay, Hutch?"

"Probably not. Let's get out of here." He coughed more.

Roy looked at him and realized that the man who saved him inhaled a lot of smoke. He looked down the hall towards the stairs and knew they would never reach them with all that smoke. They both got down on the floor. Hutch coughed again and said, "You're the fireman, what do suggest?"

Roy looked around and saw a window close by. He said, "Hutch, sit tight and stay low. I have an idea." Hutch just nodded. They both started coughing now. Roy opened the door to the maintenance room and saw a tool box. Opening it he found a hammer. He said, "I'm going use this to break the window." He noticed that Hutch was now unconscious. He checked his pulse and was relieved to find he still had one and he was breathing. Roy was coughing a lot more now and he knew neither of them had much time left. He hit the window as hard as he could with the hammer, it didn't break. Roy crawled to the closest room and used the hammer to break the door knob. He managed to drag Hutch inside and left the hammer stuck in the door so anyone coming to rescue them would see it and hopefully know they were there. He opened the door to the balcony and dragged Hutch outside. It was dark and there was no way anyone would see them. He had to find a way to signal for help. The room was filling up with more smoke. Roy had to act quickly; he grabbed two white sheets off of the bed and tied them to the balcony to act as a signal to the firefighters below. He went back into the room and found some towels. He wet them in the sink and put them under the door to keep some of the smoke out. It helped a little. Roy was feeling dizzy and he knew he was starting to succumb to all the smoke he inhaled. He was coughing more himself now too. He made it outside with a couple of wet towels and put one over Hutch's head. He tried to wave the white sheet hoping someone would see it. He waved it until he fell unconscious next to Hutch.

Down on the street, Starsky and Johnny both had made it outside and they were frantically looking at everyone coming out of the building searching for their partners. Starsky closed his eyes, took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He looked at Johnny and said, "I know Hutch is still in there." He looked at the burning building. Johnny knew that Hutch said he was going to check the third floor. He looked up at the building and caught a glimpse of something white hanging from a balcony.

Johnny said, "Starsky, there." He pointed to the sheet. "See the sheets tied to the balcony. There's two sheets that means two people. Roy did that. They're right there and they need help." Johnny ran to the incident commander, Chief Hogan and said, "Chief, my partner's there." He pointed to the sheets. "That's Roy and Hutch. I know it is. Give me an air pack I'll get them."

"Oh, no you don't, Son. I know you're a firefighter and a paramedic, but I can't let you go inside. I've got men already in there and we'll get him out. How do you know there are two people there?"

"There are two sheets. If Roy did that and I'm pretty sure he did, he's telling me there's two people."

Chief Hogan got on the radio and ordered his men to go in. Starsky looked at Johnny and said, "There's so much smoke there. Do you think they're still okay?"

"Roy put the sheets up so they were at least until then. He knows what he's doing. Yeah, I think they're alive."

Johnny didn't even look for Joanne, the kids or Aubrey. He was so focused on finding his partner that he couldn't allow himself to get distracted.

Three firemen inside made it to the third floor and knew the room they were looking for was at the other end of the hall. They saw the hammer Roy had left in the door and knew there was a good chance that the missing men were in there. They found Roy and Hutch outside on the balcony. Both men were unconscious and the firemen took off their masks and put them over Roy and Hutch's faces. Roy coughed and moaned, but Hutch made no movement or sound. The firemen picked up the two unconscious men and put them over their shoulder and carried them down four flights of stairs and finally outside.

Johnny and Starsky ran towards them as they saw them being carried outside. Roy and Hutch were taken to paramedics that were waiting to treat them. Johnny introduced himself as a paramedic and Roy's partner and was told that both men had inhaled a lot of smoke. Starsky and Johnny watched as one the medics put a tube down each of their partner's throats to help them breathe. Starsky asked what hospital they were going to and the medic told him. He looked at Johnny and said, "Let's gather up your families and get to the hospital." Johnny nodded.

Johnny turned around to go across the street to find Aubrey and Roy's family and they were standing about ten feet away. Huggy had taken off his polyester orange jacket and gave it to Aubrey to put on. The light-weight robe she was wearing over her nightgown just didn't seem appropriate to Huggy. Aubrey had gratefully accepted the jacket. She put her robe around Jenny who said she was cold.

Huggy was still holding Jenny, who reached for Johnny as soon as she saw him. Joanne had seen the paramedic working on her husband and was worried, she asked, "Johnny, how's Roy?"

Johnny put Jenny down and she held Aubrey's hand then he put both his hands on Joanne's shoulders and said, "Joanne, he's inhaled a lot of smoke. I won't know how bad it is until we talk to the doctor." He took a deep breath before he continued. He had promised her and Roy years ago that if anything ever happened, he would be honest and not 'sugar coat' it as Joanne put it. "He's unconscious and so is Hutch."

Huggy said, "If you four want to get going, I can take the kids in my car. Starsk, you know you don't have room in that tomato for everyone."

Johnny looked at Joanne and said, "He can meet us there." Then he looked at Starsky and said, "Tomato?"

"Never mind." He glared at Huggy for calling his pride and joy a tomato. "Let's go. Thanks, Hug, we'll see you at Memorial."

Joanne looked at Chris and Jenny and said, "Its okay. I want you to go with Huggy. He'll bring you to the hospital."

Chris nodded his head and said, "Okay, Mom."

Huggy picked Jenny up and carried her to his car Chris followed.

Chapter 5

Starsky's tires squealed as he pulled to a stop in the parking lot in front of the emergency room of the hospital. The four ran inside and asked the charge nurse about the two men. She said that doctors were with them both now and they had to wait in the waiting room.

Starsky asked the nurse if he could use the phone for official police business and was told of course he could. He picked it up and called Captain Dobey who was still at the office waiting to hear from his two favorite detectives. He was sitting at his desk when the call came, "Dobey here."  
"Cap'n. It's Starsky." Dobey started to yell at him for not checking in sooner but there was something in the young detective's voice that told him something very bad had happened. Starsky's voice was starting to crack as he struggled to tell him about Hutch, "We found Roy DeSoto but him and Hutch are both in the hospital." He paused a minute and added, "The doctors are with them both now. I don't know Cap'n they inhaled a lot of smoke and they had to tube both of them."

"I'll be right there, Starsk." His heart sank at the thought of Hutch being in the hospital again. He got up, put his coat on and closed the door behind him. He had a lot of officers under his command but he always had a soft spot for Starsky and Hutch. It wasn't just because they were the best team he had; there was something about the two of them that made them special. Maybe it was the special friendship they had. Hutch and Starsky had each been in the hospital several times over the years, and each time they were always there for each other. Starsky sounded like Hutch was in pretty serious condition this time and Dobey felt that he had to be there too.

Dobey walked into the waiting room and saw Starsky pacing with a cup of coffee. Huggy stood up when he saw him and said, "Captain." Starsky stopped pacing when he heard Huggy and looked up and said, "We don't know anything yet." He pointed to Johnny and said, "This is Johnny Gage, he's Roy DeSoto's partner. Johnny, this is Captain, Dobey."

Johnny who was seated between Joanne and Aubrey started to get up but Captain Dobey said, "You don't have to stand up, you're fine." He shook hands with Johnny Gage.

Johnny looked at Aubrey and said, "This is my wife Aubrey, and this is Roy's wife Joanne." He pointed to Chris and Jenny who were sleeping on the chairs "Those are Roy's kids, Chris and Jenny."

Just then a doctor came and said, "Who's here for Roy DeSoto?"

Johnny, Joanne, and Aubrey stood up and said "We are."

The doctor looked at the others and Joanne said, "They're friends you can talk in front of them."

"I'm Doctor Spencer I've been taking care of Mr. DeSoto. I'm sorry to say he's in critical condition. He inhaled a lot of smoke and he is on a ventilator for now." Johnny held Joanne as she started to cry. Aubrey was on the other side of her. The doctor continued, "He's sedated for now and will be for at least two days. Now he's got some things going for him too. It's not all bad news. He's young, strong, and in good shape. I think if we can get him past the next couple of days he'll be fine. I'm sorry, we just won't know until then."

Johnny nodded and said, "Thanks, doc." He walked Joanne back to the chair and helped her sit down.

Starsky said, "Doc, my partner, Hutch, how's Hutch?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know about him. He's still being seen by Doctor Kendrick. He'll be out in a few minutes and let you know something."

Starsky nodded and went back to pacing. He could hear Joanne's soft sobbing as she thought of her husband on a ventilator. Johnny looked pale and shook up himself.

Huggy said, "Captain, if Morris saw DeSoto, is there a possibility that he knows Gage is here. Is he safe?"

Starsky said, "Cap'n, Huggy's right. None of them are safe until we catch Morris."

Johnny stood up and said, "What about Roy, is he safe? If Morris finds out he's still alive…"

The Captain made a couple of phone calls and ordered protection for the Gage's and the DeSoto's. He also put a guard on Hutch although he knew Starsky wasn't about to leave Hutch's side for a while.

Another doctor approached them, saw Starsky and said, "Starsky, sorry it took so long."

"It's okay, doc, just tell me straight, how's Hutch?"

"I'm afraid the news it not too good. As you know he inhaled a lot of smoke and had to be intubated at the scene. Right now he's on a ventilator and he's in critical condition. I know Doctor Spencer talked to you about Mr. DeSoto's condition, well Hutch inhaled more smoke and hotter smoke. I have him sedated and he will be for a few days at least."

"Are you trying to tell me that Hutch could die?"

"I'm afraid so, Starsky."

Starsky put his head down, closed his eyes and said, "I have to see him."

"I've been treating the both of you for years now and I know how it is between you two. Right now he's being moved to intensive care. As soon as he's settled, you can go in. Can I assume you'll want the usual rollaway bed?"

"You got it."

"I'll let the nursing staff know it's okay for you to stay."

"Thanks, doc." The doctor walked away and Starsky sat down and put his head in his hands.

Johnny Gage looked at his new friend Starsky. He was worried about him; he was worried about his own partner and knew that somehow Hutch had saved Roy from burning to death in the fire.

The uniformed police came to the waiting room and reported to Captain Dobey. He told two of them that they would be guarding Roy and Hutch and the others were to guard Gage and DeSoto's families.

Starsky said, "Captain, where are you going to put them?" He looked at Johnny, Aubrey, and DeSoto's family.

"I'm thinking about that. I don't know, Starsk. I could move them to a safe house, but then they'd have to stay there and won't be able to visit DeSoto." He looked at Johnny and added, "If you're half as close to your partner as Starsky and Hutch are, I know there's nothing I can do to keep you away." Johnny nodded.

Joanne spoke up and said, "Captain Dobey, I love my husband and I don't want to leave him now. I can send the kids to my sister's for a few days. They'll be safe there."

Johnny said, "And Aubrey can visit her family. They're out of state."

"Johnny, that might not be a good idea, you know my parents. How do you think they'll feel about me being sent away because of a possible threat?"

"Good point." He put his head down. "I don't know what to do. I mean, I'm not used to this kind of threat."

Huggy said, "Starsk, you know my place is always open for you and your friends."

"Thanks, Hug. Johnny, Aubrey and Joanne can stay at Huggy's. You'll be safe there and we'll see to it you can visit Roy."

Joanne said, "I don't want to impose on you, Huggy."

Huggy took her hand and kissed it and said, "It will be no imposition, I promise." He looked at Starsky and said, "It won't be the first time I've been impositioned but it will be the first time anyone's _cared _if its an imposition." Joanne and Aubrey laughed. They weren't sure what to think of this Huggy character, but they liked and trusted him. "Okay, its settled I'll have house guests for a while."

Joanne went to the pay phone on the wall and called her sister. It was now 3 a. m. Her sister said she would happy to take care of the kids for as long as she needed too. Joanne asked her to bring a couple of extra change of clothes. They could go shopping later, but Aubrey had nothing to wear until then. Joanne's sister stated that she would be glad to help out. She understood how important time was, and said she would be there by about 6 a.m. She told Johnny and the others she would like to stay at the hospital with the kids until her sister came. Johnny told her to go see Roy and he would watch the kids. Joanne went into Roy's room.

Doctor Kendrick came back and said, "Starsky, you can see Hutch now." Starsky stood up and looked at his Captain.

Dobey said, "Go check on Hutch, Starsk. He needs you."

"I'll be back."

Starsky stood outside Hutch's room for a minute and looked through the window at the machine that was now breathing for his partner. He looked at the IVs that were hooked up to his arm. He looked at his partner's motionless body just lying there not moving. He hated seeing Hutch like this. He walked into the room and sat in the chair that had been placed beside his bed. The hospital staff was used to dealing with the partners by now. Every time one of them was brought in, they knew it was pointless to keep the other one away. They also knew that if both of them were patients they'd better put them in the same room or they would sneak off into each other's room. He held Hutch's hand. He thought 'at least he didn't get burned.' He knew Hutch was sedated but he felt somehow that he could hear him. "You're gonna be okay, buddy. I'm right here. You did it, you found Roy. He's in the next room. Hutch, the doctor say's you have to be on this machine for a couple of days so he's making you sleep. You get some rest and don't fight it. Just sleep, you're safe. I'm going to see Dobey and Huggy for a minute, but I'll be right back, okay, buddy?"

Starsky left and talked to Dobey and Huggy a few minutes. He thought he would feel better after seeing Hutch, but he didn't. Seeing Hutch like this is always hard. Dobey told him that he knew he wanted to catch Morris, but he needed the day off so he could get his head together. Starsky had been awake all night and he was physically and emotionally exhausted. Starsky wasn't about to take the whole day off. He was going to catch Morris. He did agree to rest for a few hours, but only if he could stay at the hospital with Hutch and he would work on the case when he woke up. Dobey asked, "You're not going to give me a choice, are you?" Starsky's glare told him that he was right, he didn't have a choice. Starsky was going to rest a little then find the man who put Hutch in the hospital and set all the fires.

Johnny never thought about staying with Roy while he was in the hospital. It never occurred to him that he even could. He wondered if his presence would somehow help Roy. He thought a minute about how he would feel if it was him lying in the hospital hooked to a machine that was breathing for him. He knew that it would scare the hell out of him. He knew that he would want someone there, even if he was sedated. Johnny quietly asked Starsky, "Can I ask you something."

"Sure."

He talked in a low voice, he didn't want to embarrass Starsky, "Do you think Hutch will know you're there? Will it help him?"

"Hutch'll know I'm here. He always knows. Just like I know when he's there for me. See; we've been through this so many times I don't even want to think about it. Help. Sure it helps. No matter how bad I've been hurt, even while I was sedated, I always know Hutch is there."

"I've never thought about it that way."

"Let me ask you something."

"Okay?"

"You and Roy have been partners for a long time, right?" Johnny nodded, "and you're best friends. I can tell that and I've never met him."

"Yeah, Roy's my best friend; I don't know where I'd be without him. We've been through a lot together."

"Then do yourself and Roy a favor. Stay in the room with him, talk to him. Tell him everything you ever wanted to say, but maybe you've been too embarrassed, like how much his friendship and partnership means to you. Touch his hand and let him feel your physical presence, it will reassure him that everything's going to be okay. Trust me, you won't be sorry."

They walked back to Captain Dobey and Johnny smiled and said, "You're right. You know, I'd like to stay with Roy too. With the officer outside his room, I'll be safe."

Dobey heard Johnny, looked at Starsky and said, "See what you started."

Starsky shrugged his shoulders. He said, "Actually, it might not be a bad idea, Cap'n. After we get some rest, I could use Johnny's help." He looked at the fireman, "If you're up to it, that is, Johnny?"

"If you think I can help find Morris, yeah, I want to help."

Aubrey spoke up and said, "Johnny…"  
Johnny cut her off, "Bree, this man almost killed Roy and Hutch. He's set I don't know how many fires, he has to be stopped. If I can help, I'm going too." He whispered, "Please, go with Huggy and stay with Joanne. I need to know you're safe."

Aubrey kissed Johnny, looked at Starsky and said, "Please, keep him safe."

Starsky put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I may take chances with my life, but I won't with anyone else's. Trust me." She looked at him, didn't know why, but felt she could trust this stranger. Somehow she knew he would risk his life to save Johnny's.

She nodded and said, "Honey, you do what you have to do. I'll be safe at Huggy's."

Johnny told Dobey that he needed to call his Captain back home to let him know that Paul Morris is still alive and that Roy was in intensive care and would be out of work for a while. It was late but he knew Captain Stanley wouldn't mind the call. He called from the pay phone on the wall in the waiting room. He had to call collect because he didn't have change. He knew his 'cap' wouldn't mind. He told Captain Stanley everything he knew about Morris still being alive and Roy being in the hospital. He told him not to send anyone to Bay City; it wouldn't be safe. He explained that the kids would be at Joanne's sister's and he'd appreciate it if he would check in on them later today. Hank said he'd be happy to. Hank Stanley was not only Johnny and Roy's Captain, he was their friend. When he hung up from talking to Johnny, he decided he would wait until morning to call the department Chief, McConnikee, to let him know that Paul Morris was still alive and what happened to Roy.

After he talked to his captain, Johnny walked to the nurse's station and was about to ask them if he could stay in Roy's room. Starsky saw him, pulled him aside and said, "Johnny, if you want to stay in Roy's room, you can't just ask. Watch." Starsky looked at the charge nurse and said, "This is Johnny Gage, he's DeSoto's partner."

The nurse looked at him and said, "Let me guess, Starsky, he found out you're staying in Hutch's room and now he thinks he can stay in DeSoto's room?"

"Yep," was the reply she got from Starsky.

She looked back and forth between Starsky and Johnny. "Really, Starsky?" Johnny took his cue from Starsky and the both of them gave the nurse the biggest, full face smile they could manage. She shook her head and picked up the phone and asked for a rollaway bed in DeSoto's room. Starsky grabbed both sides of her head and gave her a kiss and said, "You're wonderful."

A nurse who was sitting next to her doing paperwork looked at her and said, "You're a pushover, you know that?"

"I just can't resist that smile of Starsky's."

"Too bad Gage is married I like his smile too."

"I can't decide which one is better." Both women giggled quietly as they watched Starsky and Johnny walk away.

Starsky and Johnny headed back toward the others. Johnny looked at the nurse then back at Starsky with a surprised look and said, "That worked? Dixie would never have fallen for that."

"Dixie?"

"She's the charge nurse at Rampart, our hospital."

Starsky went back to the women and told them goodbye. He promised that he would find the man responsible and they would be safe with Huggy. Johnny stayed with them until Joanne's sister came and picked up the kids. Joanne told them that she would see them in a couple of days. Aubrey was happy to be able to change her clothes. She thanked Huggy again as she handed him back his jacket

Starsky went back to Hutch's room and told his partner that he was back. Then he lay down on the rollaway bed and listened to the steady rhythm of the machine that was breathing for Hutch. Tears rolled down his face as he fell asleep.

Johnny went to Roy's room after Aubrey and Joanne left with Huggy. He thought about what Starsky said about talking to Roy and touching his hand and decided that he should talk to Roy. He slid the chair next to Roy's bed and said, "Roy, I don't know what happened, but I know Paul Morris was behind it all. I'm working with a Detective Starsky and we're going to find him. Don't worry about Joanne and the kids, they're safe. The kids are with Joanne's sister and Bree and Joanne are staying with Huggy." He laughed when he said Huggy's name. "He's a friend of Starsky and Hutch. I guess you met Hutch. They found him on the balcony with you." He got up and poured himself a cup of water, sat back down, held Roy's hand and said, "Starsky said I should talk to you. Tell you things, I've always wanted but never have. We'll here it goes." He took a deep breath. He had to admit to himself that touching Roy's hand and knowing he was still alive made him feel better. "You know, Pal, I don't tell you enough how glad I am to have you as my partner. We've been through a lot together." He took a drink of his water and continued, "Roy, you gotta pull through this. You gotta be okay. I don't want to do this job without you backing me up." The orderly came in with the rollaway bed and set it up. Johnny thanked him and told Roy he was going to be next to him. Roy just lay motionless and Johnny laid his head on the pillow. Starsky was right, he did feel better talking to Roy and somehow he knew Roy had heard him. He allowed himself a little smile before he fell asleep.

Chapter 6

Starsky woke up about noon. He blinked a couple of times before he remembered where he was. He sat up quickly and looked at Hutch and noticed that his condition had not changed. He went into the bathroom and washed his face.

He found Johnny awake sitting in the chair next to Roy and handed him a cup of coffee. "How is he, Johnny?"

"About the same. How's Hutch?"

"About the same. At least they're not getting worse."

"I've seen smoke inhalation before; they're both lucky they're still alive."

"Hutch is pretty tough, he'll pull through."

"Roy is too. He'll make it." He took a sip of the coffee and thanked him for it. Johnny looked a little nervous but wanted to tell Starsky that he did talk to Roy, "I did what you said. I talked to him and I'm pretty sure he knew I was there."

Starsky smiled and said, "Trust me he heard every word and I bet it made you feel better too."

"Yeah, it did." He took another sip of his coffee, "So, Starsky, where do we start?"

"I need to go to the station and look at the file on Morris. I'd like it if you'd come with me so I can ask you some questions."

"Sure. I'd like to help anyway I can."

Before they left the hospital, Starsky left instructions with the officers on guard to check everyone's ID badges before letting anyone in. He also asked the charge nurse to call him if Hutch or Roy needed anything or if their condition changed.

As they were walking to the car, John asked, "Starsky, can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything you want, my friend."

"Huggy, what's his real name?"

"Don't know, Hutch and I've never asked."

"But you do trust him, right?"

"With our lives, many times."

"I'm sorry. I guess that was a dumb question it's just, well, I mean I sent my wife and my partner's wife with him."

"Hey, it's not a dumb question. If I was in your shoes, I'd be asking myself the same thing. Huggy is well, he's Huggy. He's been our friend for years and yeah, Hutch and I trust him with our lives."

"That's good enough for me."

As they were approaching Starsky's car, Johnny looked at it, laughed and said, "You know, Starsky, it does kinda look like a tomato; a striped tomato."

Starsky glared at Johnny and said, "That's not funny." They both laughed and got into the car.

At the station, Captain Dobey had the file ready for Starsky. Dobey told Starsky that Captain Stanley had contacted his chief and they sent over the information they had collected on Morris too. Starsky had a lot of information on Morris but he didn't see anything that would help him locate him. As they thought, the hotels he burned down were small ones. None of them were over three floors except the one last night. Starsky knew he probably burned that one down because he saw Roy.

Johnny called Aubrey at Huggy's and she was fine and said that Joanne was too. Huggy was going to take them to the hospital to see Roy in a few minutes.

Johnny looked at Captain Dobey and said, "Captain, now that you know who's starting the fires, do you think the smaller hotels should be warned?"

Starsky said, "That's actually next on our list of things to do today."

Dobey said, "I don't have to remind you…"

"No, Cap'n you don't. I'll take good care of Johnny here."

Johnny looked at Starsky and said, "Do you always know what he's thinking."

Starsky smiled and said, "Only when I'm pushing it."

Dobey said, "Starsky?"

"Yeah, Cap'n."

"Get outta here." As Starsky and Johnny got up and started to leave Captain Dobey said, "Hey, be careful out there. I'll check on Hutch and Roy in a little while." Starsky nodded. He knew Dobey really did care about him and Hutch.

The first place they stopped was a small older hotel simply called Al's. It had two floors and fit the profile of the rest of the hotels that had been burned. When Starsky walked in Al started to walk out like he was scared of him.

Starsky said, "Relax, Al, this isn't a bust."

"How do I know that?"

"Because if I was here to bust you, I'd have Hutch with me." Starsky picked up the guest register and looked through it.

"I heard about him. I'm sorry Starsk. I really am. You and Hutch have always been fair to me. I hope he's gonna pull through." He looked at Johnny and said, "I heard a fireman was hurt too, are you his partner?"

Johnny didn't know what to say, he looked at Starsky who nodded. Johnny said, "Yeah, I'm Roy's partner."

Starsky showed Al the picture he had of Morris and said,"Look at this picture, Al. Have you seen this man anywhere?"

Al looked at the picture, he studied it a while and said, "No, I haven't, Starsk. Is he the one burning the hotels?"

"He might be. We just wanna talk to him. Listen, if you see him you call me right away, got it? I'm not playing, Al, you call me."

"Yeah, yeah, sure I'll call. I can still reach you at the Pits, right?"

"Yeah. You call there and Huggy will find me."

As they left, Johnny asked, "What's the Pits?"

"That's the name of the bar Huggy owns."

"I think I'm beginning to understand. Huggy gets information from the people on the streets who want the cops to know something and he calls you. He's your informant."

"He's so much more to me and Hutch."  
"He seems like a great guy, a real character, but a great guy."

Starsky patted Johnny's shoulder and said, "That he is."

About the fifth hotel they stopped, Johnny asked, "Why does everyone assume you're going to arrest them when you walk in a place?"

"Because that's what Hutch and I usually do. See most of the small hotels, are owned by some pretty shady characters and they often hide more shady characters."

"Oh, I see."

"Hey, whatya say we go to the hospital and check in on our partners?"

"Sounds good to me."

Starsky told Johnny he'd seen him in few minutes and he went to Hutch's room. Johnny headed to Roy's room. Starsky went past the officer that was guarding Hutch. He was glad to see someone there if he couldn't be. He saw a nurse taking Hutch's vital signs and asked how he was. The nurse recognized Starsky from the last time he was in the hospital and said, "Starsky, I knew you'd be in soon. Actually, I think he's a little better today. "

Starsky smiled and said, "Really?"  
"I think so. I think DeSoto is too. I just left his room. Both of them need to stay sedated. I'm probably not supposed to tell you this, but I know how close you two are. I really think he's going to pull through. I think he'll be off the ventilator tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, Dr. Kendrick said he'd be on it a couple of days."

"The both of you heal pretty fast."

"That's great. Thank you."

"I know you want to talk to him, so I'll leave you alone for a few minutes."

"Thanks." He walked over to Hutch's side and put the bedrail down so he could hold his hand while he sat in the chair and talked to him. "Hey, Hutch, the nurse said you're getting better." He looked at him a minute. "We're going to find this Morris guy. You get well and we'll catch him together. Johnny's working with me right now, but I sure miss your help. I think Roy's gonna be okay. Johnny's with him now."

Dobey came in carrying flowers and asked, "How's he doing?"

"A little better, I guess." He knew the nurse said Hutch was doing better, but he didn't look better. He was still having some machine breathe for him, and that Starsky didn't like.

Dobey put the flowers that were in a vase on the window sill. He said, "That's good news." He wasn't sure if he was trying to sound hopeful for himself or for Starsky. He looked at Hutch and asked, "Did you come up with any leads today?"

"Nothing, but we're not giving up yet."

"I've talked to Chief Hogan and he said he wants to help anyway he can."

"Good. We got a few more places I want to check on today. We just had to stop by and check on our partners."

"What's your plan now?"

"I got a couple more snitches I want to check on and a couple more hotels I want to warn. We'll stop by Hutch's place sometime and get a change of clothes. Everything Johnny brought with him burned in the fire. I think Hutch's clothes will fit him better than mine so we'll stop by there."

"I want you to check in every hour. And I mean EVERY HOUR. Don't play any of your radio's messing up games either. What you're doing is dangerous and you have a civilian with you."

"I know that Cap'n. I'm not gonna let anything happen to Johnny."

Starsky and Johnny spent the rest of the day talking to snitches and hotel owners. They showed Paul Morris' picture to everyone they came into contact with. The smaller hotels were advised to put guests on the first floors and try not to use the upper floors if at all possible. Starsky checked in with Dobey a few times, but nowhere near every hour. Johnny thought it was funny when Dobey yelled at Starsky for checking in late and said that he could never get by with his captain. Starsky said he wouldn't advise Johnny to try it either. They checked in with Huggy and he said he hadn't heard anything. Johnny talked to Aubrey and Joanne and told them that he was safe and that he would be staying in Roy's room again.

They stopped by Hutch's place to shower and change before calling it a day and going back to the hospital. Johnny said, "This is Hutch's place, not yours?"

'Yeah. We spend a lot of time working late and spend a lot of time at each other's place. I keep clothes here and he keeps some of his at my place. I think his clothes will fit you better than mine." He looked through Hutch's closet and gave Johnny a pair of Hutch blue jeans and a shirt to wear. Then he looked through Hutch's drawer and found his pair of jeans and a shirt of his. Johnny thought it was strange to see Starsky going through Hutch's closet and dresser. But he remembered what Starsky said about working late and realized that they probably went over files, worked a lot of long nights and it made sense to him that they'd have a change of clothes at each other's place.

Chapter 7

After talking to their partner's, they fell asleep in the rollaway beds at about 10 p.m. Starsky was sound asleep at midnight when a nurse came in and said, "Mr. Starsky you have a phone call from a Captain Dobey."

"Not tonight," was the sleepy reply she received.

"Mr. Starsky." Her voice was a little louder this time.

"Yeah, okay. I'm coming." He got up and staggered to the nurse's station to answer the phone. "Starsky here."

"Starsky, there's another fire."

"Where?"

"It's at Dodson's Hotel on Hansen Street."

"Okay, Cap'n. I'll get Johnny and we'll head on down." He hung up and went into Roy's room. He saw Johnny lying in the bed sleeping. He almost didn't wake him, he almost let him sleep. He knew that Johnny wanted to catch this guy who put his partner in the hospital as much as Starsky did. He whispered, "Hey, Johnny?"

Johnny was used to working twenty-four hour shifts and woke up easily. He jumped up startled for a moment, looked at Starsky and knew there was another fire. He shook his head and said, "There's another one isn't there?"

"Afraid so. You want to come with me or stay here?"

"I'm going." He left with Starsky.

As they were on the way to the fire, Johnny said, "Starsky, drop me off about a block away, will ya?"

"No way, Johnny. I know what you want and there's no way I'm gonna let you do that."

"But you know he'll probably be in the crowd. I can spot him."

"My point exactly. If he see's you, you're a dead man." Johnny sat back quietly. He wanted to catch Morris. Starsky knew how Johnny felt, he wanted this guy too, but Johnny was not a cop, he's a civilian. He looked at Johnny and said, "I know how you feel. I want this creep too, but I can't let you go on your own. I do have an idea."

Johnny looked at him, "What's that?"

"After we talk to the Chief, you and I will stand out of the way and scan the crowd and see if we spot Morris. How's that sound?"

"Okay."

They arrived at the fire and reported to Chief Williams. Johnny shook his hand and realized that he knew this man. He said, "Chief, I'm Johnny. Johnny Gage. My partner, Roy DeSoto and I met you a few months ago."

"I remember you, Gage. You're from Los Angeles. Say, was that your partner that got hurt in the last fire?"

"Yes, sir. Roy's in the hospital on a ventilator he took in a lot of smoke."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is he going to be okay?"

"It's too soon to tell for sure, but I think he'll pull through." Johnny looked at the fire and said, "Total loss?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Anyone get hurt?"

"No, we've been lucky, real lucky."

Johnny looked around and noticed that Starsky wandered off. He spotted him a few feet away looking at the spectators to see if Morris was among them. "Chief, I'll catch up with you later. Okay?" Chief Williams nodded. Johnny joined Starsky and started watching the crowd too. They had been looking for over an hour when a man bumped into Starsky and handed him a piece of paper. Johnny watched as Starsky unfold the paper. He had noticed that Starsky didn't seem alarmed when the man bumped into him. It was like he knew the man. "What is it, Starsky?" He showed Johnny the paper. It simply said '_Frank Graham knows where Morris is. Check out the Moon's.'_

"We got him!" Johnny said with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"Not necessarily, my friend. It could be a trap. The man who gave me this is, well let's just say he plays both sides of the fence."

"What do we do then?"

"I'm going to check it out."

"Not alone?"

"Johnny, I'm sorry, I can't take you. Not this time. It's too dangerous."

"You're gonna call for back up aren't you?"

"Sure I am."

"You don't have enough time to drop me off anywhere. Let me go, I know it's police business and I know it's dangerous. I'll stay in the car. I just want to be there."

"Okay, just stay in the car and do what I tell you, promise?"

"I promise."

Starsky drove with the lights and siren on until he got close then he cut them off. He called Dobey on the radio on the way and told him to send back up, but to give him a few minutes. He was going in first. He also let him know that Johnny was still with him. Dobey was not happy about that.

Johnny looked at Starsky and said, "I'm sorry I got you in trouble with your Captain."

Starsky laughed, "That, oh don't worry about Dobey. He's a pussycat." Johnny chuckled at the thought of Starsky calling his Captain a pussycat. He turned the corner and said, "Now, just sit tight. No matter what happens, stay here." Johnny nodded.

Starsky checked his gun, took the safety off, and held it down at his side as he walked into the hotel. Johnny watched him as he went in with a combined look of fear and admiration. He had a lot of respect for policemen. He thought 'sure firemen go into burning buildings, but we have on protective gear and we're trained. Policemen, on the other hand, get shot at and have people try to kill them.'

Starsky went in the hotel. He told the night clerk he wanted to know where Frank Graham was.

"Who's Frank Graham?" The clerk replied.

Starsky grabbed the man by the shirt and said, "Frank Graham, and I want him now, Bernie."

"Come on, Starsk, you know I can't tell you who or where my tenants are."

"You heard about the hotel fires?" Bernie nodded. "You want to be next? This place has three floors and it's a dump like the rest of them. Come on, Bernie, help me out here."

"I know about Morris. What's Graham have to do with the fires?"

"I just want to talk to him. Where is he?"

"Okay, room 212." As Starsky ran up the stairs, Bernie told him, "But you didn't get it from me!"

Starsky knocked once on the door then broke it down. He wished Hutch was with him. Graham shot at him once before Starsky could hit him and knock the gun out of his hands. As he cuffed him he asked Graham where Morris was. Graham just laughed at him. Starsky said, "Let's see if you'll laugh at the station." He walked him outside.

Outside, Johnny heard the gun shot, and acting out of instinct more than anything else, he opened the door to the car and ran inside the hotel lobby. Right behind Johnny came about six uniformed officers. Johnny saw Starsky walking downstairs with a suspect in handcuffs. Starsky had a surprised look on his face when he saw Johnny. He handed his prisoner to a uniformed officer and told him to take him to the station interrogation room four.

Starsky walked quickly to his car without saying a word. Johnny noticed the angry look on his face and followed him. Starsky got in the car slammed the door shut and hit the steering wheel. John looked at him and put his head down. Johnny was worried that he had made him angry and said, "I'm sorry I went in, I just…"

Starsky glanced at Johnny and said, "I know you heard the gun shot and thought someone may need help. I'm not mad at you, Johnny." Actually Starsky thought that was a pretty brave thing for Johnny to do and he admired him for it. Starsky looked at Johnny and said, "He didn't tell me where Morris is but I'm gonna make this turkey talk to me." A thought just crossed Starsky's mind he smiled that 'I have a brilliant idea' smile and looked at Johnny and asked, "You wanna help me make him talk?"

"Sure, but I'm not a cop."

"That's even better." On the way to the station, Starsky explained to Johnny just what he wanted him to do. Johnny said that he could never actually hit anyone.

Starsky said, "I know that and you know that, but Frank Graham doesn't know that."

"You really think it work."

"Trust me, it'll work."

"Okay." Johnny was nervous, but a felt a little excited too. He'd never done anything like this before. He thought Roy is never going to believe this.

Just as they were about to walk into the interrogation room Starsky asked Johnny if he was sure he could do this. Johnny assured him that he could. Starsky went in and positioned a chair next to Graham and sat down in it. Johnny moved the other chair across the table from him. Starsky asked Graham, "What do you know about Paul Morris?"

Graham glanced at Johnny who just sat there with clenched teeth. He felt his jaw muscles get tight.

Starsky said, "Never mind him. Answer my question."

"Come on Starsk, who is he?" He looked towards Johnny.

"I said never mind him. Where can I find Morris? Don't make me ask again."

"Where's Hutchinson?"

Starsky nodded at Johnny so slightly that only Johnny noticed it. Johnny got up threw his chair on the ground, breaking it and in as angry of a voice as he could said, "I'm the partner of the fireman Morris put in the hospital with Hutch. Starsky, please can I have just five minutes with him? That's all I need is five minutes."

"We'll I could use a cup of coffee. What about you Frank?" He leaned to whisper into Frank's ear, "You want a cup of coffee?" He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Starsk, you can't leave me alone with him. He's not even a cop."

Johnny just stood next to the broken chair. He didn't say a word but let his face tell just how mad he was. He stared at Graham and tried not to blink. He gritted his teeth and kept his jaw clenched.

Starsky looked at Graham and said,"One last time then I'm going to get Johnny and I a cup of coffee." He said this next part slowly making sure to pronounce each word very carefully, "Where is Paul Morris?"

Frank looked at Starsky then he looked at Johnny. He was used to be interrogated by Starsky with Hutch, but he didn't know this Johnny guy and wasn't sure what he would do. He knew, as cops, Starsky and Hutch would only push it so far. Johnny wasn't a cop, he was a firefighter and his partner was in critical condition. The longer he looked at Johnny the madder the fireman seemed to be getting. Finally, he said, "You won't find him here in Bay City."

Starsky looked at Johnny then at Frank and said, "Tell me everything you know, Frank." He sat back down next to him and said, "And Frank, don't leave anything out."

Starsky's voice was dead serious and Frank knew he'd better tell him everything he knew. He started talking. He told Starsky that he met Paul Morris in a bar a few days ago. He told him that Paul was drunk and bragged about starting fires, but that only one person had ever been killed and that was an old wino that snuck into a laundry room back in Los Angeles. He told Starsky that he had seen Paul tonight after the fire. Frank told Starsky that Paul mentioned going back to Los Angeles tonight. He also said that he was no longer interested in starting fires. He wanted to go after firemen and he was going to start with whoever it was that DeSoto and Gage worked with.

Starsky walked out of the room followed by Johnny. Once outside the interrogation room Johnny took a deep breath and let it out. Starsky slapped him on the shoulder, smiled and said, "Man, you were great in there. When you broke that chair, I thought he'd wet himself."

"Really, I was good? I gotta tell you, Starsky, I was scared to death."

"He was too."

"Starsky, do you really think he went back to LA? Are you sure this Graham guys isn't just saying what he thinks you want to hear?"

"No way. He knows I'll get him later if he lied to me." He looked at Johnny and smiled that half grin of his, "Besides, he's too scared of what I'll let you do to him if he lied."

"What's the plan now?"

"We call that Chief of yours in LA, we need to warn him. Then we'll get some sleep and go at it again in the morning."

Johnny called Captain Stanley and filled him on what was going on. A shift wouldn't be working until the day after tomorrow. Next, he called Chief McConnikee, and told him everything. The police Chief in LA was being briefed by Captain Dobey at the same time Johnny was talking to Chief McConnikee.

As the men hung up the phones, Dobey looked at Starsky and noticed that determined look he often gets. Starsky started to speak but Dobey said, "I know what you want, Starsky. I'll agree to it on one condition and one condition only."

"What's that?" He was sure his Captain was going to put some impossible condition to his going to LA that he would have to break it and go anyway.

"You and Gage here take one day. Just one day and rest up. You're both beat, and neither of you are going to be any good to anyone if you don't get some sleep. Morris is probably not going to do anything for a couple of days anyway. He knows we're on to him."

Johnny and Starsky looked at each other and nodded. Dobey looked at Johnny and said, "Of course I can't tell you what to do, but I'd like you to follow my advice and get some rest before heading to LA."

"How'd you know that's…"

"Starsky's been a pain in my backside since he joined the department. I know he's going to track down Paul Morris no matter what I say."

Starsky looked at Dobey and nodded. Dobey was right about that. He was going after Morris no matter what. He also knew his captain was right. He needed to rest up first and so did Johnny. "I'll agree to that, Cap'n." He looked at Johnny and said, "With Morris back in LA you can stay with your wife and Joanne at Huggy's now if you want."

"To be honest, Starsky, I'm beat. I don't want to go anywhere except bed and I'd like to stay with Roy again. I'll see Aubrey and Joanne a little later."

Starsky and Johnny went back to the hospital and each went to their partner's room. Johnny open the door to Roy's room and looked at him a minute, he took a deep breath and said, "Roy, you're gonna pull through. I just know you will." He patted Roy's hand just to let him know he was there. He got into his bed and fell asleep.

Starsky walked to Hutch's bedside, took his hand and didn't say anything. He just sat there a few minutes letting his partner know he was there. He looked at the IVs that were still flowing into Hutch's veins. He had one in each arm. The machine was still breathing for him making a soft rhythmic sound. Starsky thought 'breathe, Hutch, breathe in and out.' He went into the bathroom, wet a rag with warm water and wiped Hutch's face. He didn't need it, but it made Starsky feel like he was doing something. He felt so helpless watching his best friend lying there. He got into his bed and fell asleep too.

Chapter 8

About 8 a.m., Johnny was awakened when the nurse came in with Doctor Spencer. They said good morning to Johnny and explained that the last x-rays looked pretty good enough to take Roy off the ventilator. They explained that they would wake Roy up first and it would help him if Johnny was there. Johnny got up quickly. This was the best news he'd heard in days. He knew Joanne would want to be there when he woke up too. Johnny knew that once the sedation medication was stopped, it would take about an hour for Roy to wake and that would give him enough time to call her. He called her at Huggy's and she said she would be right over. Huggy said he would drop the two women at their van, which was still at the hotel. That way they could come and go as they pleased. Huggy asked Joanne to tell Starsky that he would come by a little later.

Johnny asked Dr. Spencer about Hutch and was told that his doctor was looking at his x-rays now, but he thought he was going to be taken off the vent too.

Starsky was awakened about the same time Johnny was. He was still sleepy, but got up quickly when he saw Doctor Kendrick come in the room. He looked at the doctor hoping for good news. Dr. Kendrick said, "Good morning, Starsky. How's my favorite detective team today?"

"You tell me, doc, how is he?"

"I just looked at his last x-rays and decided that he can come off the vent today."

Starsky smiled and hugged the nurse, "When?"

"We'll we're going to stop the sedation first. He should wake up in about an hour. When he does, call us and we'll take it out."

Starsky was still smiling and said, "You got it, doc. And thanks." He watched as one of the medications was discontinued. He asked about Roy and was told that he was being taken off the vent too. The doctor and nurse left the room. Starsky went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face and looked in the mirror. He said to himself, "Dobey's right, Starsky, you look rough. You got to get some rest before you go chasing anyone anyplace." He walked to the nurse's station and got a cup of coffee. He saw Johnny at the coffee maker and they told each other how their partners were. Johnny said that Huggy was taking Joanne and Aubrey to the van that was still parked at the hotel. They talked a few minutes and said they would meet later to make plans for the rest of the day.

Starsky sat in the chair next to his partner's bed watching for any signs of movement. He held his hand and squeezed it gently so that Hutch would know he was there. He just looked at Hutch a few minutes then he said, "Come on Hutch wake up, buddy. I need you." He saw Hutch's eyes start to move. He squeezed his hand a little harder. "That's right, pal. I'm right here with you." Hutch started to struggle to talk then opened his eyes and had a panicky look. Starsky grabbed his shoulders and softly said, "Hutch, it's okay, don't struggle. Just relax, I'm right here. It's okay. You're on a ventilator and can't talk." Hutch heard his partner's soft reassuring voice and settled down. He was fighting the machine that was trying to breathe for him. Starsky pushed the button that called the nurse. He told Hutch, "Don't fight it, Hutch. Breathe with it like this." He breathed at the same pace as the machine so Hutch would too. It worked, Hutch was able to relax and he quit fighting it. "That's it, partner. Breathe with it, don't fight it. The doctor is going to take it out." Hutch was trying to say something and Starsky knew he was asking about Roy, "You found Roy, Hutch. He's going to be okay. He's been on a ventilator too, but they're removing it now. You did it, you found him."

The nurse and Doctor Kendrick came in. The doctor looked at Hutch and saw that he was breathing with the machine not against it like most patients. Then he noticed that Starsky was keeping rhythm with it for Hutch. "Let's say we take that out now, Hutch." Hutch nodded. "Okay. I'm going to count to three slowly and when I say three, I want you to give me a big cough." Hutch nodded. "One…two… three." When the doctor said three, Hutch coughed and Doctor Kendrick removed the tube that had been in Hutch's throat.

Hutch coughed a couple more times and managed a weak, "thanks."

"How you feelin', partner?"

"Don't know yet," was the weak reply. "How long?"

"It's been two days. They kept you sedated."

"Roy, he saved my life. Did you catch…"

Starsky put his hand on Hutch's shoulder and said, "Hey, buddy, don't overdo it. Just take it easy. We didn't catch Morris, but we will."

Hutch rubbed his neck. His throat was dry and sore. The doctor told him that was to be expected and it would feel better in a couple more days. Doctor Kendrick listened to Hutch's lungs and although he had some wheezing, they sounded better. He told Hutch to save his voice as much as he could for a few hours then he should be able to talk. It would take a couple of days for his voice to fully recover.

Hutch said, "Are they safe?"

Starsky knew he meant Johnny, Roy and their families and said, "Yes, they're safe. The kids are with Joanne's sister and Joanne and Aubrey are with Huggy." Hutch chuckled when he heard that. "Johnny's with you, right?"

"Yes, Johnny's been with me. Now stop talking." The doctor and nurse left. Starsky sat beside Hutch and said, "Now if you'll stop talking long enough, I'll tell you everything that's been going on." He smiled at Hutch and said, "It's good to have you back, I missed you, pal. I wasn't sure…" Hutch reached out and patted Starsky's hand and smiled. He knew that Starsky was about to say he wasn't sure if he was going to make it this time. Starsky took a deep breath and told Hutch everything that had happened since he was missing in the fire. He knew Hutch wanted to tell him what had happened but told him it could wait until he got his voice back. Starsky stood up and asked Hutch if he'd like him to check on Roy for him. Hutch nodded.

Starsky went into Roy's room and saw he was awake and trying to talk, although he knew he shouldn't. Roy perked up when he saw Starsky. He wanted to know about Hutch. Starsky stood beside Roy's bed and said, "Hutch is going to be just fine. He said you saved his life."

Roy shook his head no and managed a weak, "He saved mine."

Starsky patted his shoulder and said, "Now don't try to talk for a little while. You can tell us all about it later."

"See that's what I said. Bet your partner's not as stubborn as my husband is." Roy frowned at Joanne as Aubrey and Johnny laughed.

Starsky laughed and said, "I bet Roy doesn't even come close to Hutch."

Johnny thought a minute and said, "After spending the last couple of days with Starsky here, I think he's right."

Starsky only stayed a few minutes in Roy's room then he went back to Hutch. He told Hutch that Roy was about the same as he was. He knew Hutch wanted to see Roy, but that would have to wait a little while. Hutch was looking tired and Starsky was too. Starsky leaned over Hutch and fixed his pillow and covered him up more and said,"Why don't we both get a couple of hours of sleep, partner? When you wake up, I'll be right here and you should be able to talk then."

Hutch managed a weak, "Thanks, buddy. You always know what I need."

"Hey, that's what friends are for. Now get some sleep."

Starsky sat in the chair beside Hutch until he fell asleep then he lay down in the bed and went to sleep himself.

Roy needed to sleep too. Johnny decided to go back to Huggy's with Joanne and Aubrey so he could talk to them and fill them in on everything that happened.

About two hours later Hutch woke up coughing. It startled Starsky, who jumped up and was at his partner's side quickly. "It's okay, Starsk, I'm okay. The doctor said I would have a cough for a little while." His voice was low, but it was stronger than it was earlier. Starsky could actually understand him much better now.

"Hey, your voice it's back. Not quite as strong as it usually is, but it's back."

"Starsk, how'd you find us? What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember, Hutch?"

"I was lying in the hallway coughing, it was so hot and the smoke, the smoke was so thick I couldn't breathe then I woke up here."

"I won't know happened until I talk to Roy, but we think somehow he managed to get the both of you on a balcony."

"I need to see him, Starsk. Get me a wheelchair and take me to him."

"Hutch it can…" He started to say could wait, but he saw the look in his partner's face and gave up the argument. "Okay, I'll be right back." He went out into the hall and found a wheelchair. He knew Doctor Kendrick would not be happy if he saw Hutch out of bed, but it wouldn't be the first time either of them had defied doctor's orders. He helped Hutch get in the wheelchair. He was still hooked up to an IV and he had to hang that on the pole that was attached to the wheelchair. The oxygen was attached to the wheelchair as well. As he headed out of the door the officer that was assigned to Hutch started to say something and Starsky said, "You need a cup of coffee, Steve. I'll take full responsibility. Don't worry, I'll return him. He's my partner after all." Hutch winked and nodded at the officer. He knew Starsky and Hutch and knew there was no way he could have stopped them. He just got up and went to get a cup of coffee. He quickly wheeled Hutch to Roy's room.

Roy had just woke up himself and was happy to see Hutch. "Hey, are you supposed to be out of bed?"

Hutch smiled and said, "Probably not." Starsky wheeled him close to Roy's bed and the two men shook hands and said, "Thank you" at the same time.

Hutch said, "Man, I thought I was a goner for a little while there."

"You, I was the one tied up in a closet."

Starsky said, "Okay, now that both of you have your voices back, I'd like to know what happened."

Roy said, "I was getting ice and saw Paul Morris. I tried not to let him see me and headed back to the room when he got in the elevator. The next thing I knew I woke up tied to a bed and gagged. I couldn't get away. He told me he was going to set the hotel on fire and he knocked me out with chloroform. When I woke up, I was locked in a closet tied to a chair. I could smell smoke and heard the fire alarms going off. I don't know how you found me Hutch, but I'm sure glad you did."

"It was the laundry cart."

"Laundry cart? I don't remember a laundry cart."

"It was blocking the door to the maintenance room. I knew you were in there when I saw it."

"I'm glad you saw it. You saved my life, Hutch."

"We'll I think we're even, because the last thing I remember was seeing you trying to break a window with a hammer. After that I woke up in the hospital."

Starsky asked, "So, Roy, what happened in between?"

"I managed to get us both onto that balcony and used the sheets to make a signal I knew Johnny would spot."

"He did. He also said that because you tied two sheets, he knew you had Hutch."

"I was hoping he would catch that. Hey, what about Morris? What are you going to do about him?"

"We got pretty reliable information that he went back to Los Angeles. Johnny called your Captain and Chief and they know about it, and so do the local police." He looked at Hutch, he knew this next part was not going to go over well with his partner. "Tomorrow, we're headed there to find him."

"But Starsk, you…"

"Don't but Starsk me, Hutch, I'm going. He has to be stopped. I'll be working with someone while I'm there so I won't be alone."  
"Don't tell me, my partner's going with you?"

Johnny had just walked into the room and said, "You got it, pal. I sure am. I can show Starsky around town a little, show him where to look. Captain Dobey okayed it."

Hutch looked at Starsky and said, "Dobey okayed it?"

"We'll I didn't say he was happy about it, but yeah he okayed it."

Hutch looked at Starsky with a very determined look and pointed his finger at him and said, "I'm going with you."

Johnny said, "I knew you were right earlier. He is stubborn." He looked at Roy and added, "Oh by the way, Joanne and Bree will be here in a little while. They went shopping since all their clothes burned in the fire." Roy nodded.

"No way, Hutch. Doctor Kendrick said you need to stay at least two or three more days. You can't leave now."

"I don't want you to go off to some strange city looking for Morris by yourself. Not without me to back you up."

"Hutch, you can't leave the hospital. I'll make you a deal." Hutch just stared at him. He knew he wasn't going to like Starsky's deal. "You stay here and when the doctor says its okay then you can join me."

"Yeah, and by then I'm likely to be minus a partner. I can't believe Dobey approved of this, but I sure as hell don't." He raised his voice, started coughing again and held his chest.

Starsky bent down to be at Hutch's eye level. He softly said, "Look, Hutch, I gotta nail him. He's got to be stopped before he kills someone. I won't be alone. I'll be with Johnny and the local authorities. I'll be okay. Take it easy."

Roy said, "And you, partner of mine, you're no cop. What are you gonna do?"

Starsky said, "I don't know, Roy, you should have seen him in the interrogation room, he was great." Johnny chuckled and looked embarrassed at the same time.

Hutch looked at Starsky with a surprised look and said, "You had _him_ interrogate someone?"

"Well not exactly, he just looked at Frank Graham and broke a chair."

Roy had a puzzled look on his face, "Johnny, you broke a chair?"

"It was actually kinda fun, Roy."

"Starsky, what have you turned my partner into?"

"It worked out great. See Graham knows he's not a cop and didn't know how far Johnny would go. It was great, Hutch. You'd have loved it. Johnny acted just mad enough."

Johnny smiled at the compliment and said, "I never would have actually hit him, but he didn't know that."

Roy tried to look less than amused, but he was actually kind of proud of the fact that Johnny could pull something like that off, "My question still stands; what are you going to when you and Starsky get to LA?"

"I'm just going to show Starsky here some of the local small hotels and show Morris' picture around and see what we come up with."

Hutch and Roy at the same time said, "I don't like it."

Starsky said, "I know you don't Hutch but I gotta do this."

A page went out over the speaker, "Officer Ken Hutchinson, please report back to your room."

The four men laughed. Starsky said, "We'll I guess that's our cue to leave. We'll be back." He turned to leave and looked back at Roy and said, "Thanks for saving my partner here. I kinda like him."

"If he hadn't saved me, I wouldn't have been able to save him."

Starsky took Hutch back to his room where Doctor Kendrick was waiting with Captain Dobey rather impatiently.

Dobey had one eyebrow raised and said, "And just where have the two of you been?"

Hutch started to say, "I had…"

"Oh never mind. I don't even want to know."

Doctor Kendrick said, "You, Hutch, ought to know by now, that I like my patients to stay in the bed until I tell them they can get out."

"Sorry, doc. I just had to see Roy DeSoto."

"I should have known that's where you went. I want you back in bed now, and I would appreciate it if you stayed there. I don't want to have to put you back on a ventilator."

"I don't want that either. I'll behave." Starsky helped Hutch get back into bed.

Doctor Kendrick gave Starsky a stern look and said, "Him I get, but you Starsky. You should know better than to help him."

Starsky didn't say anything. He just helped Hutch get back into his bed. Hutch started coughing again. Starsky helped him to lean forward a little and put some pillows behind his back. Doctor Kendrick listened to Hutch's lungs and told him that he wanted him to have another set of x-rays in about an hour. He also told him that he could talk now, but he shouldn't talk too much. And above all, he said that Hutch needed rest. He did not need to be traipsing about the hospital.

Hutch said, "Thanks, pal. Cap'n you have something for us?"

"No, Hutchinson, I have something for Starsky. You're not going anywhere. But I think you'll like it. Is Gage in with DeSoto?" Starsky nodded. "He needs to hear this too. Will you get him, please?"

Starsky looked at Hutch and said, "Must be important, the man said please." Starsky left and came back with Johnny. He told Roy he would only borrow him a few minutes.

Captain Dobey looked at Starsky, Hutch and Gage and said, "I've talked to Chief McConniee in LA and came up with a better plan than you and Gage going off on your own.

As Hutch said, "Good" Starsky asked, "What's that?"

Captain Dobey explained that since they found out that Morris might be going after the firemen themselves, Starsky would be assigned to Station 51 while he was in Los Angeles. He would ride all fire and rescue calls with Gage and the rest of the A shift. His cover would be that of a ride-along civilian. He said that the local police and the Chief of the fire department were not too keen on the idea of Starsky and Gage running around on their own. He also stated that no one knew for sure that Morris would give up starting fires so they needed to be careful.

Hutch started laughing as much as he could through the pain coming from his lungs, "So my partner here is going to be a fireman now?"

"Hey, I bet I look good in turnout gear."

Hutch chuckled, "I want pictures."

John winked at Hutch and said, "I'll send you some."

Starsky looked at Hutch and asked, "Feel better now partner?"

Hutch said, "No, not really. I'll feel better when I can get out of here, and I would feel even better if you wouldn't go at all."

Johnny asked, "Captain, Sir, are we still leaving tomorrow?"

Dobey said that yes they would be leaving in the morning. He also said that Captain Stanley suggested Joanne and Aubrey stay at Joanne's sisters for a while. Johnny nodded in agreement. He had been thinking about that too. Johnny told Starsky that A shift wouldn't be working again until Wednesday and today was Monday so that would give them the rest of today and all day tomorrow to rest and prepare. Johnny said Starsky could stay with him while he was there if he didn't mind the couch. Starsky assured him that was fine with him. Hutch was very tired and fell asleep while the others were talking. Starsky noticed it and motioned for them to all go outside in the hallway and finish talking.

Starsky had gone back to Hutch's room to lie down for a while and Johnny filled Roy in on the latest plans. He was glad that Johnny wouldn't be doing too much police work. Roy said, "Johnny, this might sound strange but I gotta ask you something, okay?"

"Sure, Roy anything."

"When I was sedated were you here talking to me?"

Johnny couldn't help but look a little embarrassed but said, "Yeah, I was. See, I heard Starsky say he was staying in Hutch's room and well, we talked about it." He told Roy about the talk he had with Starsky and how he had said he always knew when Hutch was there. Roy stopped him and said, "You know, Johnny, I thought I heard you. I know I was sedated, but I knew you were here with me. I heard you telling me something about pulling through. Thank you, it did help. I didn't feel alone." The two men smiled at each other. Johnny said, "Let's say we get some rest, we both could use it."

At 8 a. m. Tuesday morning, Huggy brought Joanne and Aubrey to the hospital. They would be going to Joanne's sister's place for a few days. Joanne's sister said that Aubrey was more than welcome to stay with them. Joanne and Aubrey went to Roy's room.

As Huggy walked in Hutch's room, he handed Starsky a small suitcase. Starsky knew it was the clothes he had asked for. He wanted to hurry and leave as soon as he could and asked Huggy to go by his place and bring him a few things. He thanked Huggy. Huggy remarked how well Hutch was looking. Hutch didn't say anything. Starsky said, "You'll have to excuse my partner today, Hug, he's pouting."

"I don't pout."

"Do too."

"I'm just worried about you, Starsk."

"I know you are, buddy. I'd be worried about you too if the situation were reversed. Would you feel better if I checked in with you every day?" Starsky knew Hutch was worried about his leaving and working a case in a strange city without him.

Hutch said, "I know this is something you feel you have to do, Starsk, but I don't have to be happy about it. Don't think that I'm going to stay here a minute longer than I have to. If you're not back by the time I get out, I'll be there."

Starsky looked at Huggy who said, "I'll keep an eye on our blond friend here while you're gone, Starsk." Sensing that the partners needed a little time alone Huggy said, "I'm going to say goodbye to Johnny before you fine gents leave." Huggy left.

Huggy walked in Roy's room and Roy looked surprised. He didn't know who this man was. Huggy was wearing dark purple pants with a half-buttoned silk flowered shirt that matched. He also had on a jacket and hat that matched the pants. Roy thought it looked a little flamboyant.

Johnny shook Huggy's hand and said, "Huggy, I don't know how to thank you for everything you did for us."

Huggy smiled and said, "That's what I do, my man. I assure you the pleasure was all mine."

Roy said, "Huggy. You're Huggy Bear?"

"The one and only, my friend and you must be Roy DeSoto."

Johnny looked at Roy and shrugged at him. He still wasn't sure what to think of this Huggy Bear, but he there was something about him he liked. Roy looked him and said, "Joanne said you took good care of her and Aubrey and I appreciate that." He reached out his hand and Huggy walked over and they shook hands. "So your name really is Huggy? I thought I heard it wrong."

Huggy said, "Huggy's my name alright. I want to thank you, Roy, for saving Starsky and Hutch."

"I may have saved Hutch, but not Starsky."

"Oh believe me; by saving Hutch you saved Starsky too. See those two are not just partners, they're best friends. They go together like peanut butter and jelly." Huggy kissed Joanne and Aubrey on the back of the hand and told Johnny that he would check in on Roy as long as he was in town. Roy just smiled and shook his head. Huggy was different from anyone he had ever met, but he was also very likable.

Chapter 9

It was decided that Starsky would drive the Torino, or tomato as Johnny now called it much to Hutch's delight, to Los Angeles and let Roy take the van they had rented when he was released. Everything was packed and they left Bay City for the two hour drive to Los Angeles. Starsky promised Hutch that he would check in and Hutch promised Starsky that he would call him if he needed him. Starsky and Johnny dropped Joanne and Bree off at Joanne's sister's. They stayed and ate lunch with them and spent some time with them and the kids before heading to Johnny's.

They arrived at Johnny's apartment about 3 p.m. Johnny showed Starsky where he could put his things. He lived in a small one bedroom apartment, but Starsky just had a few things and he could hang his clothes up in the coat closet in the living room. His suitcase would fit in there too. Johnny went into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of beers and handed one to Starsky. Starsky thanked him for it. Starsky held his bottle of beer up in the air and said, "Here's to our partner's." Johnny smiled and said, "I'll drink to that."

Johnny picked up the phone and called Captain Stanley and told him he was back in town and had Detective Starsky with him. Captain Stanley said he would call Chief McConnikee, and let him know. They would be at Station 51 by 8 a.m. tomorrow morning.

Johnny said, "Huggy sure is a character. I've never met anyone quite like him, but I like him."

Starsky said, "He's definitely one of a kind that's for sure."

"Well he cares about you and Hutch."

"There are times when Hutch and I don't know who to trust, but we can always trust him, no matter what."

Johnny said, "How would you like me to drive you around town a little. Maybe drive by the station and I know the best Mexican restaurant we can go to for dinner. You do like Mexican, don't you?"

"Are you kidding? I live for Mexican." They smiled at each other and left.

They drove around town a little while and ate at Johnny's favorite Mexican place. It was a small, run down looking place and was simply named The Best Mexican Restaurant. The food was greasy and they served burritos that were so overloaded you needed a fork to eat them. Starsky told Johnny it was one of the best places he had ever eaten.

They were at Station 51 at 7:30 the next morning. Johnny asked Starsky if he would drive, he wanted the guys to see the tomato. Starsky agreed, but only if Johnny didn't call it a tomato. Johnny laughed and said he had a deal. Johnny found turnout gear that fit Starsky. He wasn't expected to wear SCBA. Starsky asked what SCBA actually stood for. John said, "It's self contained breathing apparatus. You won't be going in anyplace you'll need it. They have to be fitted to each person to obtain a good airproof seal." Johnny took a good picture of Starsky in the turnout gear. He said he promised Hutch a good picture. Starsky laughed and posed for several pictures. Some with him wearing the SCBA gear.

Captain Stanley showed up about 7:45 and Johnny introduced the two men. Stanley told Starsky that he didn't expect him to actually do any firefighting but he wanted him to stay out of the way. Starsky assured him that he would not interfere with anything. He told them that everyone on A shift would know Starsky was an officer, but no one else would know. The crew knew about Morris and the threat he posed. Starsky assured Captain Stanley that he would do his best to keep them safe. Starsky told Captain Stanley that he would like to be called Starsky. Stanley said that would fit right in because firemen were often called by their last names too. Then Stanley looked at Johnny and told him he would be partnered with Brice until Roy came back. Johnny closed his eyes and said, "Why him, cap? Can't they give me anybody else?"

"Sorry, pal. He's the only one available right now. If you have too many problems, I'm sure you can handle them."

Johnny said, "Yes, sir." They left the Captain's office. Johnny put his head down.

"I take it you don't like this Brice guy?"

"Do have someone in your department who just irritates you? I mean really irritates you, makes your skin crawl. Goes by the book too much and just won't listen."

"Yeah, but Hutch and I make it work anyway." He laughed. "Aw, come on Johnny you'll have me." He said with an upbeat voice.

"I appreciate that."

"I know how you feel. I hate working with anyone but Hutch. We work so well together."

"Here he is now."

Brice walked up to John and said, "Gage."

"Brice. I'd like to introduce to…"

"You must be Detective Starsky."

"Hey, I'm undercover, just call me Starsky."

"Yes, well, Starsky then. I hear you'll be riding with the two of us."

"Yes, I will."

"Gage, have you checked out the squad yet?"

"We haven't got that far yet. I was just showing Starsky here the station and introduced him to the Captain."

"Well I would think the squad would be the first thing you would have done. But we can do it now." Brice walked towards the squad.

Starsky chuckled and whispered, "I see what you mean. He needs a proctologist."

Johnny whispered back, "A proctologist?"

"Yeah, to remove that stick he has where the sun doesn't shine." Johnny broke out into laughter so hard he almost fell on the floor. Starsky laughed too and walked behind Johnny to the squad shaking his head. He thought to himself 'getting under his skin is gonna be fun.' Starsky asked Brice so many questions about everything on the squad, Brice got tired and finally walked away. Johnny knew Starsky was doing that just to irritate Brice and he held back his laughter until Brice was out of ear shot.

The tones went off for a 65-year-old male with chest pains at 438 Watson Street. Johnny drove and Starsky sat in the middle. They took the gear they would need inside. There was a male patient who was unresponsive and not breathing. Starsky looked at Johnny and asked, "Do you want me to start CPR?" Johnny nodded yes and Starsky started chest compressions. He had been trained in CPR as a police officer. Brice put electrodes on the patient as Johnny called the hospital from the biophone. Brice also attached oxygen to the patient. Johnny received further instructions from Dr. Brackett after he sent them a 12-lead. Johnny administered some medications after starting an IV in the man's left arm. The patient had to be shocked twice and then his heart started beating on it's own. Starsky smiled knowing he may have just helped save this man's life. As the ambulance arrived Johnny said, "Good work, Starsky."

"Thanks."

Brice said, "Yeah, good work Detective Starsky."

Starsky's smile left his face. He knew he couldn't say anything right now, not in front of the patient's wife and the ambulance crew that arrived, but he would take care of it.

As discussed earlier with Cap'n Stanley, Starsky rode in the ambulance to protect Johnny in case Morris showed up. Starsky was glad he didn't have to ride in the squad with Brice.

Brice followed them with the squad. Starsky didn't say anything to Johnny but Johnny knew Starsky was mad and he didn't blame him one bit. Starsky didn't say anything on the way back to the station. When they got back to the station Starsky went to Captain Stanley and asked Johnny and Brice to join him.

Starsky said, "Captain, when Johnny first introduced Brice to me he was told I was undercover and not to call me detective. We get on scene and if front of civilians he referred to me as Detective Starsky. I mean no disrespect to you or your position Captain. I wanted to say this to him in front of you." He turned his very angry gaze at Brice now and raised his voice, "If you ever blow my cover again I will bring you up on so many criminal charges your grandkids will be retired before you get out of jail. You got that." Starsky didn't wait for a reply he slammed the door as he left. Johnny looked at Brice.

Captain Stanley said, "Johnny, you can go. See if you can calm him down."

"Yes, Cap'n." He closed the door quietly behind him as he left. He found Starsky in the kitchen talking with Chet and Marco who were cooking. They were all three laughing. He seemed calm now. Johnny said, "Are you okay, Starsky?"

"That little out blast was just to prove a point. But I will press charges if he does it again."

Chet said, "I like this guy, Gage."

Marco added, "Anyone who can put Brice in his place is okay in my book."

Johnny added, "That was great. I think he'll keep his distance from Starsky anyway."

Just then the tones went off again. This time it was for an old abandoned building on the outskirts of town. Starsky told the Captain as they were getting into the squad that this is the type of call he had been expecting. The Captain nodded that he acknowledged him as he climbed into the engine.

On the way to the scene, Brice said, "Starsky, I'm…"

Starsky cut him off saying, "I don't want an apology from you, Brice. I just don't want it to happen again, okay."

"You have my word."

They arrived on scene to find an old two story building on fire. There appeared to be no one around. Captain Stanley issued orders to his men telling them what to do. Mike Stoker was manning the engine and watching the water pressure. As Gage, Brice, Kelly, and Lopez went around the side of the building, Starsky heard what sounded like a gunshot and Kelly fell to the ground. Starsky pulled his gun and told Captain Stanley and Stoker to take cover behind the engine. He ran towards Johnny and the rest of the guys and told them to get behind the building. Gage and Lopez picked up Kelly and did what Starsky told them too, Brice went behind the building too. Starsky said, "It's him. Gotta be." He looked at Johnny and asked, "Kelly, how bad is it?"

Kelly was in obvious pain but said, "Hit my leg. It hurts but I don't think it's too bad."

Gage tore Kelly's pants to get a better look at it and said, "It's just a graze, you're lucky." They heard more shots ring out. Starsky said for everyone to stay put he was going to the engine. Starsky ran towards Captain Stanley firing in the direction the shots were coming from. He made it. He told the Captain that Kelly was just grazed and would be fine. Stanley told him that backup was on the way. Another shot was fired. Starsky ducked so that he was now under the engine to see if he could spot who was shooting at them.

Morris yelled, "You're all sitting ducks. I can take any of you any time I want."

Starsky told Stanley not to say or do anything. He yelled back, "Morris, you want me, come down and it'll be just you and me."

"I don't want just you Starsky. I want all of you."

Starsky looked at Stanley and said, "I got an idea. I'm going to go back to the others. What I want is for you to provide cover for us to make it back here then we can get away in the engine."

"How can we provide cover? We don't carry weapons."

"Sure you do, just not guns." He looked at the hose. "Give me three minutes and turn the hose on. That will give the others time to get into position."

"You got it."

His plan worked like a charm. Lopez, Gage and Brice were able to spray the hose in the general direction the shots were coming from. Starsky helped Kelly to the squad. Kelly got on the radio and told Stanley to get out of there and they would meet up the road.

They stopped up the road around a curve. They saw the police going towards the building. John looked at Kelly's leg again and knew it needed stitches. They decided it was best if Gage drove the squad and Starsky rode with them. Brice would have to ride in the engine and meet them at Rampart.

On the way to the hospital Kelly said, "Man, I'm glad you were with us, Starsky."

"Me too, I'm just sorry you got shot."

"I'll be fine. Doctor Brackett or Early will stitch it up and I'll be good as new."

The police and another engine company arrived at the same time station 51 was leaving the scene. The police looked for a long time and never saw anyone. Station 36 put the rest of the fire out, without any more incidents.

While they were waiting for Doctor Brackett to put five stitches in Kelly's leg, Johnny introduced Starsky to Dixie. Starsky kissed her hand and Dixie smiled at him; looked at Johnny and said, "Johnny, you should be glad he doesn't live here."

"Why's that?"

"I believe he'd give you a little competition."

Johnny looked at Starsky and said, "I'm not worried."

"I heard you're partner is Brice."

"Don't remind me."

"We'll it's only till that partner of yours gets back."

Kelly came out of treatment room four and said he said he was ready for duty. Brice came up and told Kelly the engine was waiting for him outside. Kelly walked outside and Starsky said goodbye to Dixie.

After what happened at the building fire earlier in the day, the police were dispatched to every call station 51 was called to. Having just Starsky was not enough. The rest of the guys felt better with him there at the station.

It was Kelly's turn to fix dinner and Lopez offered to help him since his leg was hurting him. They decided on chili for tonight's meal.

Starsky checked in with Hutch and told him what happened earlier. He wasn't going to tell him, but he couldn't lie to Hutch. He always knew, even over the phone. Hutch's reaction was about as bad as Starsky knew it would be. He promised Hutch that he was being careful and he would catch Morris. Hutch said that he was feeling better and Roy was now sharing a room with him. Starsky was glad that he had company. Johnny talked to Roy a little and let him know what happened between Brice and Starsky. Roy laughed when he told him Starsky said he would press charges.

After dinner they were watching TV when the tones went off again. This time it was for a grocery store that was on fire. There was an officer assigned to guard the station when they left.

The fire was easily put out without incident. Starsky was looking and listening for any signs of Morris or anything unusual. The Captain said the fire looked like it was started by a coffee pot that had been left on. It looked like it had nothing to do with Morris at all.

During the night there were two more calls for the squad only. One was for an elderly woman who had a headache, the other was for a young child who fell out of bed and broke his arm. Johnny and Starsky rode in the ambulance with both patients. Johnny was trying to keep Brice away from Starsky and Starsky was trying to keep him away from Johnny. Finally at 8 a.m. their shift was over. Starsky reminded the guys that they may not be safe at home, that Morris might know where they lived and they should be careful. He also said that any of them could call him if they needed to.

During their two days off, Johnny and Starsky drove around showing Morris' picture to a few of the small hotels in the area. The local police had been notified and they were doing the same thing. Starsky was given a list of hotels to go to so their efforts were not duplicated. He kept in touch with Hutch at least four times a day and Johnny talked to Roy each time he talked to Hutch. Nothing happened to anyone on the A shift during their days off.

Chapter 10

Starsky and Johnny arrived at 8 a.m. on Saturday morning for their next shift. Brice was there too. Starsky really didn't like him. Johnny was right, he did get under everyone's skin. They had their usual calls during the day. At about 5 p. m. the tones went off for a small hotel on fire at 4633 Park Drive. This one had four floors and there may be people trapped. The men jumped up and quickly put on their turnout gear.

Once they arrived at the fire, Captain Stanley called dispatch on his radio and ordered a second alarm. The police were already there and said they didn't see anything suspicious, but they would keep an eye out. The Captain ordered Johnny and Brice to go to the third floor because there was a report of a man trapped on that floor. Starsky knew he couldn't go in, but that didn't stop him from wanting to. He told Stanley that he was going to walk around the back of the building just to make sure things were safe. Stanley gave him a radio and told him to keep in touch.

Johnny and Brice went into the burning building and headed up the stairs to the third floor. Just as they started walking up the second flight of steps they were met by Morris who was pointing a gun at them. Because of the turnout gear and SCBA the firemen were wearing, Morris did not know who the men were. He was hoping one of them was Gage. "Now, who do we have here? Take off your masks." Johnny and Brice did as they were ordered. Morris smiled when he saw them, "Gage, I was hoping it would be you, and Brice always a pleasure to see you again."

Johnny and Brice didn't say anything. They both knew how dangerous this man was and neither of them knew what he had in store for them. Morris made them go to the middle of hall on the second floor where there was a laundry room. Once inside the room, he made Brice take off his SCBA and his coat. Morris tied Brice to a chair. Johnny said, "Let him go, Morris. He's never done anything to you."

"No can do Gage. He knows too much now. I'm afraid your friend here isn't going to be alive much longer."

Brice was scared but tried not to show it. He knew there was a chance he might make it out of this alive. He has always been pretty resourceful and he knew the others would be looking for him in a few minutes. He said, "What are you going to do with Gage?"

Morris looked at Gage and Brice, smiled and said, "I've got something special planned for him. Since you're not going to live to tell anyone, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. It'll give you something to think about. I have this nice old house about an hour or so south of here in the middle of nowhere. I'm going to keep everyone so busy the next couple of days. No one's going to have time to look for Gage here." He made Johnny gag Brice using a pillow case. Johnny tried to tie it as loose as he could but Morris made him tie it tight. Morris continued telling Brice his plans for Gage. He said that he was going to keep him in the old house a couple of days. He blamed Gage, DeSoto and the rest of the A shift for having to do time and he wanted Gage to know what it felt like to be held prisoner a few days before he killed him.

As Johnny gagged Brice he said, "I'm sorry, Brice" Brice couldn't talk now but looked at Johnny and nodded. He knew Johnny didn't have a choice. When Morris looked toward the door for a few seconds, Johnny had the chance to reach in his pocket and take out his trauma shears and sneak them into Brice's tied hands. Brice gave a little sigh of relief. After finishing with Brice, Morris made Gage walk in front of him and they went out the back door.

Starsky was careful as he went around the corner to the back of the building. He didn't see anyone. He started walking towards an open door when Morris stepped in front of him with a gun pointed at John. He said, "Now, Starsky, put your weapon down and Gage won't die right here right now." Starsky stared at Morris, studying him. "I said put it down, now." His voice sounded angry now.

Starsky put his gun on the ground and said, "Take it easy. Let's talk about it."

"Now put down the radio." Starsky did as he was ordered.

"No talking. You, Gage here and me are going for a little ride." Starsky looked around and didn't see Brice. "Oh, you're other friend is all tied up at the moment."

"Let him go Morris. Let them both go and I'll go with you."

"You're going with me anyway and Gage has a debt to pay." Starsky didn't see any of the police that were on the scene. They were all guarding the firemen that were at the front the building. "Get going and don't try anything stupid or Gage here gets it."

"A debt, what does he owe you?"

"He blames me and the rest of the guys for sending him to prison."

"He wants you to pay for his crimes." Starsky looked at Morris and said, "How unique. Can't you guys ever come up with anything original, like accepting responsibility for your own actions?"

"Now it looks like I get to take care of you too Detective Hutchinson."

Starsky looked angry and said, "I'm Starsky, my partner's Hutchinson and you won't get away with any of this."

"Yes, I will. Now get moving."

Starsky's look told Johnny for him to cooperate at least for now, "Where to?" Morris pointed towards the trees. Starsky could see a van on the small road through the trees.

When they reached the van Morris told Johnny to drive. He saw Starsky's handcuffs hanging out of the back of his pants and used them to handcuff Starsky. He also made Starsky tell him where the key was and took that away from him. As Starsky was getting in the back seat, Morris knocked him out by hitting him on the back of the head with his gun.

Johnny sounded angry and said, "That wasn't necessary, he did everything you asked."

"Yeah, well now I don't have to worry about him trying anything stupid."

He made Johnny drive to an out of the way old house about an hour outside of town. It was down a long dirt road and away from everything. Morris told Johnny to get out and knocked him out by hitting him on the back of the head like he had done to Starsky.

As soon as Morris left with Johnny, Brice started cutting the ropes with the trauma shears Johnny slipped into his hands. He had to struggle to get them into the right position to use. He almost dropped them once but managed to hold onto them. It took him almost fifteen minutes to free himself. As soon as he was free, he ran out the front door and found Captain Stanley and the police and told them everything. An immediate search of the area turn up empty handed. They knew going south about an hour away. It wasn't much to go on, but that's all they had so the search continued south.

When Starsky and Johnny woke, Johnny's hands and feet were tied to a chair. Starsky had been handcuffed to a pipe on the wall. Morris told them not to try escape as there was no way out. He told them that he wasn't going to kill them just yet. He had other business to take care of then he would be back. After he left, Johnny asked Starsky if he was okay.

"I'm just peachy, how about you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Got a bit of a headache but I'm fine."

"Johnny, can you scoot over to me?"

"Yeah, I think so." Johnny was able to move his chair a little at a time using a kind of jumping motion. As Johnny was moving; Starsky told him to go to his left side. It took a while but finally he was next to Starsky. "Okay, now what?"

"Can you reach into my pants pocket and get the handcuff key?"

"I thought you gave Morris your key?"

"I gave him Hutch's key not mine. We each keep each other's spare keys."

"You two have been through a lot together haven't you?"

"That we have, my friend, and with a little bit of luck I'll be around to go through more."

Johnny said, "I know what you mean."

Johnny was able to get the key out of Starsky's pocket and unlock the handcuffs. Starsky untied Johnny. Before they left Starsky took the handcuff key and wrote Me & Thee and under it he wrote JG on the wooden door. Johnny said, "I get the JG, my initials but what's me and thee mean?"

"Hutch will know I wrote that. It's just something we say to each other when we don't know who to trust."

"You think Hutch will leave the hospital and come looking for us."

"If he's breathing, he'll come looking for us."

"Your Captain will let him leave the hospital like that?"

"No. Hutch won't give him a choice. As soon as he finds out we're missing he'll come looking."

"So this is a message to Hutch letting him know we were here." Starsky nodded as he put the key and the handcuffs back in his pocket.

Starsky looked out the window and saw the car was gone and the way looked clear. He slowly opened the door and stepped outside with Johnny right behind him. Starsky told Johnny that they needed to stay off the road so they wouldn't be seen if Morris came back. It would be a long walk back. Starsky looked at his watch and it was now 7 p.m. They both knew there would be a full search for them by now. Johnny told Starsky about giving Brice the trauma shears. Starsky said that was a great idea and probably saved Brice. It would also give the police a general direction to start their search for them.

They had been walking about an hour when Starsky and Johnny heard a gunshot. Johnny saw Starsky fall to the ground. He grabbed his right arm and moaned quietly from the pain. Johnny ducked down next to him and said, "Let me see that."

"No time, I'm fine. We gotta get out of here; follow me." Starsky moved quietly and quickly through the wooded area. His shoulder was hurting and bleeding but it would have to wait. He had to get as much space between them and Morris as he could. After Morris shot Starsky he got back in his car and drove down the little dirt road. He knew there was only one road back to town and he could cut them off.

Chapter 11

Joanne and her sister were in the kitchen finishing the dinner dishes and Aubrey was giving Jenny her bath, when Joanne saw the one thing she has always feared seeing, Chief McConnikee pulling up to the house in the red and white car. Everyone knew that usually meant only one thing; their loved has been seriously hurt or worse. She wasn't sure if her heart stopped or skipped a beat but she quit breathing. She knew Roy was in the hospital and they would have called if anything had happened to him. No she was sure the Chief was here about Johnny. She asked her sister to go get Aubrey and keep an eye on the kids for her. Her sister put down the glass she was drying and went into the other room. A few seconds later Aubrey joined Joanne in the living room. They were holding onto each other, both in a state of shock. Chief McConnikee got out of the car and rang the doorbell. This is the hardest part of his job. Johnny Gage is missing and he has to be the one tell his wife. Joanne's voice was shaky as she answered the door and invited the Chief in. Aubrey was standing next to Joanne holding her arm. Chief McConnikee said, "Mrs. Gage, have a seat and just listen to what I have to say, please." Aubrey couldn't speak she was visibly shaken as Joanne helped her to the couch.

Joanne said, "Not Johnny, he's not…"

"No Johnny's not dead, Mrs. DeSoto. Just listen, please." He reached out and held Aubrey's hand. "Johnny and Detective Starsky are missing. A little over an hour ago they responded to a fire and Johnny's partner Brice said that a man, Morris, took Johnny. Neither Starsky nor Johnny has been seen since. The police are doing an extensive search of the whole area. Captain Dobey, in Bay City, has been apprised of the situation and he is notifying Roy and Starsky's partner, Detective Hutchinson, as we speak." He paused to let all this sink in.

Aubrey softly said, "Johnny's missing, and Morris has him." Joanne was crying too and reassured her that they would be found.

"Detective Starsky is with him, he won't let anything happen to him." Joanne was trying to convince herself of that too.

"I know how hard this is for both of you, but we are confident that we will find them."

"Chief, you will let us know when you find out anything?" Joanne said holding Aubrey.

"As soon as we know anything, Mrs. Desoto, you'll know."

Chief McConnikee stood up and shook their hands and said how sorry he was but that he was sure Johnny and Starsky would be found safe and sound. Joanne managed to walk him to the door and thanked him for letting them know.

Hutch had been patiently waiting for Starsky to check in since 5 p.m. It was now 7 p.m. and he was getting worried. It wasn't like Starsky to be late to check in, especially knowing that Hutch was in the hospital.

Roy thought maybe they were on a call. Some of the calls they go on can last a while, especially car wrecks or fires.

Hutch told Roy he just had a feeling that something happened to Starsky. Hutch had just picked up the phone to call Captain Dobey at home when he walked through the door. Hutch's heart sank. Dobey didn't have to say a thing, his look said it all. Hutch said, "Starsky's missing isn't he?" Dobey nodded. "Johnny is too, right?" Dobey nodded again.

"They're both missing? How long?" Roy asked quietly as if he had just lost his best friend.

Dobey looked at Hutch then Roy and said, "Station 51 was called to a small hotel fire at five. Johnny's temporary partner, Brice, had been tied up. He managed to free himself and said that Morris took Johnny. Since then there's been no signs of Starsky or Johnny. Brice did tell Captain Stanley that Morris said something about taking Johnny to an old house an hour south of town. Brice didn't see Starsky, but since they're both missing we think they're together."

Hutch got up and looked through the closet for his clothes. He retrieved the hanger with his shirt and pants and was putting his shirt on when Dobey said, "Where the hell do you think you're going, Hutchinson?"

Hutch continued to button his shirt and yelled, "Where do you think I'm going. I'm going after my partner and Gage."

Roy got up and decided that if Hutch was going he was too. Dobey looked at him and said, "And where are you going, DeSoto?"

Roy sheepishly said, "Johnny's missing I'm going with Hutch to find him." He looked through the closet and found his clothes and started putting his shirt on. Hutch looked at Roy and started to tell him to stay put that he would find them. He noticed that Roy had a distant almost lost look in his eyes and realized that Johnny was Roy's best friend. Even thought he wasn't a cop he needed to help find his partner too.

Hutch finished tying one of his shoes and said, "We're going to look for Starsky and Johnny and you can't stop us. If you order me to stay here, I'll turn in my badge and gun right now."

"Hutch I knew you'd do this. Will you at least wait till morning?"

He didn't even look at his captain. He finished tying the other shoe. Roy was putting his shoes on and coughed a little when he bent down to tie them. Hutch gave him an 'are you okay look?' Roy nodded and stood up dressed and ready to go. Hutch looked at Dobey and said, "Where's my gun? And I'd like a ride to my car, it's at my house."

Dobey stared at Hutch a minute then he looked at Roy. He knew there was no way he could stop either of them from leaving the hospital. No matter what he threatened Hutch with, it wasn't as bad as the thought of him losing his partner. He reached in his jacket pulled out Hutch's gun still in its holster and handed it to him. Hutch shook his head and gave his captain a little smile. He put his holster on and snapped it in place. Next, Dobey handed him a set of keys that didn't belong to Hutch's LTD. He told Hutch they belonged to the black and white that was parked, with a full gas tank, out front. Hutch thanked Captain Dobey and looked at Roy and said, "You sure you want to do this? It could get pretty dangerous."

"Johnny's my best friend and my partner, how can I not help find him?"

Hutch looked at his now frowning Captain and said, "Thank you, Cap'n."

"Hutch, where are you going to start?"

"Brice said Morris was taking them an hour south. We'll head that direction and keep in touch by radio. We'll switch to their frequency when we get in range."

Dobey took a deep breath, wiped his face with a handkerchief and said, Find them, but be careful." Hutch nodded and the two men left. Dobey shook his head.

As they were getting into the car, Roy said, "I can't believe your captain gave into you like that."

"He knew I would look for Starsky before he even came to tell me he was missing. I meant what I said about turning in my badge and gun and he knows it, that's why he brought me my gun and let me take this car."

"I'd be scared to try anything like that with Captain Stanley."

"Well the fire department is a little different from police. Besides, Captain Dobey gives Starsk and me a lot of leeway. We've been working for him for years and we know just how far we can push him and get away with it."

Captain Dobey called Captain Stanley as soon as Hutch and Roy left to let him know what the two were up to. He also alerted the local police and asked them to let Hutch work on this his way. Captain Stanley told Dobey that he would meet up with Roy and Hutch when they got into town. The local police Captain, Mark Henderson, said that he would meet them too and he would let Hutch handle it his way as long as it seemed reasonable.

There was little traffic on the road and with the lights and sirens blaring Hutch made good time. The Los Angeles police were searching old buildings about an hour south. That was out of Station 51s area and they couldn't join the search and they could meet up with Hutch and Roy. The A shift crew was going to join the search as soon as they were off in the morning. Hutch met Captain Henderson on a road about an hour south of town. They were about to search four buildings they knew of in the area. Hutch asked Henderson to let him and Roy search one of the buildings. There were three teams of two men each and with Hutch and Roy they had enough teams to search all four buildings. Roy and Hutch looked at the map of the area that was laid out on the hood of the captain's car. Roy pointed to a spot on the map and asked, "Can Hutch and I start there?"

"Sure. It'll take you about fifteen minutes to get there. Do you boys have a hand-held radio with our frequency?" Hutch shook his head. Captain Henderson asked one of his men to go to his car and grab a couple of radios. When the officer came back, Hutch thanked him for the radio. Roy assured Henderson that he knew the area well and they would keep in touch on the radio.

When Hutch and Roy got back into the patrol car, Roy anticipated Hutch's question of why this area and said, "I chose this area because I just have a feeling. There's not a lot there, it's down a little dirt road and it's the kind of place Morris would hide someone."

They made it to the old building in about fifteen minutes. Hutch told Roy to stay in the car that he would check it out first. He also told him that if anything happened Roy was to leave. Roy had promised Hutch before they came to LA that he would do exactly what Hutch told him to. Hutch grabbed the flashlight that was in the glove box and went inside. It didn't take Hutch long to realize that Starsky had been there. He saw the Me & Thee and JG under that. He knew Starsky had scratched it in the door. He rubbed his face with his hands and let out a deep sigh. He let his finger trace every letter of the Me & Thee. Those words meant a lot to the both of them and he knew that Starsky had been there and that up until then he was okay. He signaled for Roy to come in and he showed him the back of the door.

Roy said, "I get Johnny's initials, but what's Me and Thee?"

Hutch smiled, "That's something Starsky and I say when we don't know who we can trust. He wrote that to tell me he was here. He knew I'd come looking for him."

Hutch looked around outside it was dark so he got the other flashlight out of the patrol car. Hutch noticed footprints leading into the woods. There were two sets and they looked like they came from boots. He showed them to Roy and he said they looked like his uniform boots. Hutch got the hand-held radio and told Henderson what he found and let him know that they were going into the woods.

They had been walking in the woods about five minutes when Roy saw what he thought looked like blood on the ground. He bent down and rubbed some of it between his fingers.

Hutch stopped and asked, "What is it?"

"Hutch, this is blood." Roy said slowly.

Hutch bent down and rubbed some of it between his fingers too. He looked at and he looked at the rest of it on the ground. He wiped his fingers on his pants. He stood up and said, "I have a feeling its Starsky's."

"Hutch, if they have any kind of lead on us we'll never find them by following them. I know where Johnny would go and we can get there quicker by car."

"Show me."

They headed back to the car and Roy told Hutch that Johnny would head back to town. If Morris was after them, he would take the long way around to avoid him. He told Hutch there was an old logging road that was about half a mile long fifteen minutes from where they were by car. Through the woods, in the dark and with one of them possibly hurt it would take about three hours. Hutch used his radio to let Henderson know where they were going. He asked him to stage at the end of road and to come quietly. Henderson said it would take them about twenty minutes to get there.

When Hutch turned down the old logging road he turned his headlights off. He didn't want Morris to see them if he was there.

He told Roy again to stay in the car. Roy protested and said that if one of them was hurt he might be needed. Hutch saw the desperate look in Roy's eyes and he let him come along. They walked quickly but quietly down the road. Hutch knew there was a good chance that Morris knew about this road too. It was dark but there was just enough moonlight to see. Hutch stopped suddenly when he saw the shadowy figure of a man standing next to what looked like a van. Hutch couldn't see very but he saw well enough to know it looked liked trouble. Hutch and Roy quietly moved behind a tree a little closer. Hutch surveyed the area and could clearly see a man standing near a van. There was nothing else in the area except for a bunch of trees. On the left side of the van was about a fifty foot embankment and on the right side Hutch could see a slight incline. If Starsky and Johnny were coming out of the woods it would be from the right. Roy nudged Hutch and pointed when he thought he saw someone move further in the woods.

Chapter 12

When they were deeper into the woods, Johnny noticed that Starsky was holding his shoulder. He knew it was hurting him and stopped walking "Starsky, hold up a minute. You need to let me look at that."

Starsky was really starting to feel the pain from the gunshot that hit the back of his right shoulder. He looked around and figured that it was safe enough to stop for a minute. He also knew that he was bleeding quite a bit and he wouldn't have the strength to keep going if he didn't do something about it.

Johnny took Starsky's shirt off and looked at the bullet wound with his penlight. He too noticed it was bleeding quite a bit now. He knew he had to get the bleeding to stop so he took off his own white t' shirt, tore it and used it to control the bleeding. "I can't do much more right now. Have you been shot in the back by the left shoulder? I see a scar on that side."

Starsky put his shirt back on as he said, "It happened a few years ago. Hutch and I were eating at an Italian restaurant when these guys came in to hit someone else and well to make a long story short I was shot in the left shoulder and a crease on the left side of my face."

"That's why the doctors know you and Hutch so well, huh?"

"We've been there a few times."

They continued walking through the woods. It was slow going but it was the only way to escape whatever Morris had in mind for them. Neither of them wanted to think about that. As they walked Johnny and Starsky began telling each other stories about things that had happened to them.

Johnny told Starsky about the time he was bitten by a rattlesnake. He told him about how Roy had already left with a patient going to the hospital and he had to give himself an IV. Starsky thought that was pretty impressive. He thought getting an IV was bad enough but giving yourself one seemed almost impossible to him. Johnny also told him about the time he had been trapped in a cave-in. It was a long time before they could get him out and Doctor Brackett stayed at the hospital until he was safe. Johnny told Starsky the first time Roy had to work with Brice was when he had been struck by a hit-and-run driver and ended up in the hospital with internal injuries.

Starsky told Johnny about the time they passed around business cards for a deli with Captain Dobey's extension on it. Next he told Johnny about the time Hutch had been run off the road and spent almost two days trapped under his car while he tried to find him. He also told him about the time he had been poisoned; they only had 24 hours to find who it was and find the antidote. Hutch found it barely in time.

Johnny told Starsky about the time Chet Kelly set up water traps all over the station and kept getting Johnny, but that in the end Johnny got Chet back with one of his own traps. Johnny and Roy had saved each other many times over the years as did Starsky and Hutch. They each had a new respect for the job the other one did.

As they reached the top of the slight incline leading to the old logging road, Starsky whispered for Johnny to stay quiet. He could just barely see the van and then he saw Morris standing by the driver's door. Starsky looked around and saw a nice sized tree Johnny could hide behind and whispered for him to stay there. Johnny did as he was asked. Starsky could have sworn that he saw some movement coming from up the road in the woods a little behind the van.

Hutch looked in the direction Roy pointed to and thought he saw some movement too. He watched Morris turn his back on the wooded area to open the van door and when he did, Hutch turned the flashlight on for a couple of seconds. Morris never saw it.

He was sure it was Starsky and Johnny in the woods and the light would signal Starsky that he was there. It worked. Starsky saw the light and knew Hutch was there. Starsky asked Johnny for his pen light and turned it on as Morris was getting in the van. It wasn't very bright like the flashlight but Hutch saw it.

Morris only sat in the van for a couple of minutes, and then he got back out and started pacing the length of the van on the driver's side. He was getting anxious. He was beginning to wonder if he'd made the right decision in waiting on this road for Gage and Starsky.

Starsky and Hutch knew that if they wanted to catch Morris they had to hurry before he left. Hutch pulled his gun out of its holster and took the safety off as he walked around from the back of the van to the driver's side where he saw Morris.

Starsky saw Hutch and knew what he was about to do and he wanted to created a diversion to give him time. Hutch saw Starsky about that time out of the corner of his eye. He nodded at his partner. Starsky quietly moved in a little closer. Starsky let Hutch know he was not armed by holding his empty hands in the air. Hutch nodded that he understood. Starsky picked up a rock and when Hutch nodded again he tossed it towards the front of the truck. Starsky tripped over a branch as he was trying to help his partner.

Morris looked towards the sound and Hutch was able to run up closer to him pointing his gun and said, "Police freeze."

Morris was not about to go peacefully, he turned around and wildly fired his gun at Hutch who ducked and it missed. He then ran to front of the van to use it as a shield. Hutch rolled under the truck and saw Morris' legs and grabbed both of them pulling him to the ground. Hutch's gun had been dropped on the ground. Both men were trying to get to it. Morris hit Hutch and Hutch hit him back. They rolled on the ground simultaneously hitting each other and reaching for the gun. Hutch reached the gun, both men stood up and a single shot rang out. Starsky was so weak and had lost so much blood that when he fell he had to struggle to stand back up. He saw both men fall on the ground before he could get to them. Starsky looked at Hutch lying on the ground and he realized that it was Morris who had been shot. He sat next to Hutch who started coughing. He put his hand on Hutch's shoulder and asked, "What are you doing out of the hospital?"

"I knew you needed me." Hutch weakly said before falling over into Starsky's arms unconscious.

The two paramedics who had been watching everything came out of the woods, rolled Morris over and realized that he had been fatally shot.

In a soft friendly voice Roy said, "Starsky, let me look at him, okay?" Roy was coughing a little himself.

Starsky nodded and let Roy carefully lay Hutch on the ground. He didn't have any equipment with him but was able to take his pulse and it was weak. Roy said, "We've got to get him to Rampart." Roy started coughing again.

Johnny knelt beside Starsky and noticed all the color had drained out of Starsky's face. He started to take Starsky's shirt off him and noticed that he was bleeding again. Starsky told Johnny, "I'm fine, jus take care of Hutch."

"You're not fine, Starsky. It's bleeding again and it looks infected." Johnny felt Starsky's forehead and he was running a fever which meant the wound was infected just as he thought. He held pressure on it again.

Roy had forgotten about the radio Henderson had given them. He had dropped it by the tree where he was standing. He told Johnny about it and said he'd be right back. He retrieved the radio and called for help. From the time Roy and Hutch had made it to the logging road to the time Roy called for help was only fifteen minutes. It seemed like a lot longer to all of them. Henderson said they were just now reaching the end of the logging road.

Henderson had called for two ambulances and they were going to meet them on route. Johnny rode in one patrol car taking care of Starsky. With supplies from the first aid kit he could bandage and clean his wound much better.

Roy was taking care of Hutch in another patrol car. There wasn't much he could do for Hutch. What he needed was a hospital. Roy wasn't feeling very well himself. His coughing was getting worse as time went by.

When they met the ambulances the paramedics on each ambulance called Rampart and let them know what they were coming in with. Hutch started waking up a little bit once he was given oxygen.

Chapter 13

Dr. Brackett and Dr. Early were on duty and met them at the emergency room door. Dr. Brackett took Starsky into treatment room 3 and Dr. Early took Hutch into treatment room 4. Roy was starting to cough again, which did not go unnoticed by John or either of the doctors. Brackett said, "Roy, I'm giving you the once over as soon as I take care of Starsky here." Roy knew better than to argue with the two doctors and his partner. He was feeling pretty bad now anyway and wanted to be checked out.

Starsky was so worried about Hutch that he wouldn't let Dr. Brackett take him to surgery until he knew Hutch was going to be okay. John and Roy talked to both doctors and told them how important the detectives were to each other. Dr. Brackett took Starsky into see Hutch.

Hutch became fully conscious in the emergency room and all the memories of the last couple of days came flooding back to him. As he remembered seeing Starsky bleeding from the gunshot wound, he tried to sit up quickly. Dr. Early held him down and said, "Now Detective Hutchinson, take it easy. You're in the hospital."

Hutch removed the oxygen mask and mumbled, "Starsky, where's my partner?" He became pretty agitated and restless.

Dr. Bracket was just wheeling Starsky into Hutch's room and he wheeled him next to Hutch's bed. Starsky put the oxygen mask back over Hutch's nose and mouth, then put his hand on Hutch's and said, "Hey, buddy, I'm right here. I'm okay, settle down now."

Hutch smiled at his partner and put his head on the pillow and relaxed. "I wasn't sure we'd find you in time." He mumbled through the mask, but he left it in place.

"I knew you would."

Dr. Early explained to Starsky that Hutch would be just fine. He was suffering from exhaustion and the after effects of the smoke inhalation. He left the hospital too soon and it was just too much physical activity after being in such a weakened state. The doctors said they would let Starsky and Hutch talk a few minutes, if Hutch promised to leave the mask on. Starsky said he'd make sure he did.

While Starsky and Hutch were talking, Dr. Brackett had time to check on Roy who had been coughing off and on since he arrived. It was decided that he needed to be admitted too. He had pushed his physical limit and he knew it. He was put on oxygen and was told if he behaved and rested he should be released in a couple of days. He asked Johnny to call Joanne and let her know it was all over. Johnny patted Roy on the shoulder and said, "I'm glad to have you back, pal."

Roy smiled at his partner and said, "I thought I lost you for a while there."

"I thought I'd lost you too. You get some rest now. I'll call Joanne and I'll be right back." He left to call Joanne and Aubrey.

Dr. Early admitted Hutch and kept him on oxygen. He told him that he was going to give him something to relax so he could sleep but Hutch wouldn't allow it until Starsky came out of surgery and he could see for himself that he was alright. Hutch did agree to stay in bed and rest until Starsky was out of surgery, but he refused any sedation medication. Dr. Early figured that was the best he could expect from Hutch. Everyone left his room so he could rest.

Dixie went into Hutch's room after Dr. Early left, fluffed his pillow and said, "Now, Detective Hutchinson, I can assure you that your partner is in the best possible hands."

Dixie held the oxygen mask off Hutch's face just enough so she could understand him as he spoke, "Please, call me Hutch. I don't doubt Dr. Brackett's ability at all. It's just that well, Starsk… I worry about him."

Putting the mask back on his face she spoke in a very friendly and understanding manner, "I understand, Hutch. He's your partner and you care about him. Now you just relax and get some rest and I promise I will let you know when he's out of surgery." Hutch seemed to relax a little when Dixie left. He even dozed off.

Hutch was still asleep when Dixie came in and told him that Starsky was just fine. In fact, he asked about Hutch as soon as he woke up. Hutch started to say something but Dixie interrupted, "Don't worry, as soon as he's out of recovery he'll be your room mate." Hutch thanked her and asked about Roy. She said that he was getting better and just needed to rest. Hutch thanked Dixie and about an hour later Starsky was in the bed next to his. Dixie saw that almost instantly both of them seemed to calm down and relax. They slept the rest of the night and half of the next day.

About three in the afternoon the next day Johnny brought Joanne, the kids and Aubrey to see Roy. They also stopped in and saw Starsky and Hutch who were doing much better. The kids asked about Huggy and were told that he was back in Bay City. They looked disappointed and Chris said, "I like Huggy. He was fun to play with like Uncle Johnny."

Jenny said, "Yeah, I liked him too."

Roy looked surprised, he didn't know the kids had even met Huggy and asked, "When did you two see Huggy?"

Chris said, "He got us out of the hotel when it was on fire and he stayed with us until you were found."

Jenny said, "He carried me down the stairs. Daddy, can we see him again?"

"I hope so, sweetheart. I'd still like to vacation in Bay City."

Chris proudly asked, "Dad, did you really save a policeman?"

Hutch wheeled himself with an oxygen tank hooked to the back of his wheelchair because Dr. Early insisted he stay on oxygen, and Starsky was wheeled by Dixie into the room as they heard heard Chris' question and Hutch said, "He sure did. He saved me." Dixie left and said that she would be back later.

Starsky added, "And Johnny saved me."

Roy looked at his kids and wife and said, "To be honest they both saved us too."

They all stayed in Roy's room talking until Dixie came in and said that the three patients needed their rest and she wanted them all back in their own beds. She added if they behaved, she would let them have visitors later.

Later that day, Johnny walked into Roy's room. Roy was on still on oxygen but had been changed to a nasal canula. Roy knew Johnny was upset. Not just upset, he could tell Johnny was really mad. He flopped in the chair next to Roy's bed without saying anything. Roy calmly asked, "Johnny, what's wrong."

Johnny raised his voice, "What's wrong? What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. This is. I can't believe him." He threw the paper he was holding at Roy.

Roy picked up the paper and there on the front page was a picture of Brice. Roy had a look of disgust on his face as he read the article. The more he read the madder he too became. Roy is usually a pretty calm, relaxed kind of person, but this was making him angry. Brice was quoted in the article as saying that if he had not forced Morris to tell him where he was taking a fellow firefighter and a visiting detective they never would have been found. He also was quoted as stating that if he had not managed to free himself he would have died in the fire. The article went on to explain how Brice had been tied up and left to die in the fire. Johnny said, "A fellow firefighter and visiting detective that's who he said Starsky and I were. He managed to free himself my foot. I gave him my trauma shears for crying out loud."

Roy started laughing. Johnny was puzzled, "What's so funny?"

"Well think about it, Johnny. It is kind of ironic isn't it? Starsky, Hutch and I end up in the hospital, you played policeman, helped locate Morris and Brice gets all the publicity."

Johnny looked at the oxygen tube that was going into his partner's nostrils and remembered just how close he came to losing his best friend. He remembered how Roy left the hospital risking his own life to find him. He changed his tone to one of gratitude and smiled saying, "You know, Roy, this isn't what's important." He pointed to the paper. "What's really important is us, you and me. I mean we were really there for each other and no matter what I know we always will be."

Roy smiled too and said, "I get it now."

"Get what?"

"What Starsky and Hutch mean when they say Me and Thee. I get it. It's like us, what we've just been though. Let Brice have his publicity, we have Me and Thee."

Johnny smiled, "Yeah, Me and Thee. I like it."

Captain Dobey made the drive to Los Angeles to visit his two favorite detectives and was not the least bit surprised when Dixie told him that they were in the same room. She told him how concerned each had been for the other one to the point of endangering their own health. Dobey told Dixie that they have been partners for a long time and had no family close by. Their trust and friendship is very important to them, it's what's kept them alive working the streets so long. He said the hospital in Bay City has the same problems with them every time one of them is hurt.

He visited them and told them that he had someone drive him up so that he could drive back the black and white unit back to LA. He knew Starsky and Hutch would want to make the drive back together.

Starsky, Hutch and Roy were released a couple of days later. Starsky was driving Hutch in the Torino and Joanne had picked up Roy. Dr. Early told Hutch to check in with his doctor in a couple of days. He also said that he could expect to be tired the next few days and he should get plenty of rest.

Starsky looked at his partner and said, "I promise, Dr. Early, I will make sure he gets his beauty rest."

Dr. Brackett said, "And who's going to make sure you don't overdo it and mess that shoulder up again?"

Hutch waved his hand in the air and said, "That would be my job."

Dr. Brackett said, "Roy, I know Johnny and that wife of yours will make sure you get plenty of rest."

Dr. Brackett crossed his arms and looked at Dr. Early and said, "Well, Joe, do you think we can trust them to take care of each other enough to let them go?"

"I think so, Cal."

Both doctors looked at the three patients and told them to "get out of here."

A shift was on duty so they stopped by Station 51 to see the guys. Everyone was delighted to see them. They had visited them in the hospital a couple of times, but it was nice to see them out of the hospital and doing better. Johnny did not look too happy because he still had Brice as a partner but Roy said that he was cleared to return to work by the next shift. That made Johnny smile. He could probably get through just one more day with him. Hutch had been introduced to the men when they came to visit Roy in the hospital. Captain Stanley told them that they were welcome to have lunch with them. After lunch Starsky and Hutch said their goodbyes. It was time for them to leave Los Angeles and go back home. They were looking forward to being home again.

As he was driving back home Starsky said, "I like Johnny and Roy. I hope they do come visit us next time they go on vacation."

"I do too. I can't believe you went off to LA like that though. Man that was so dangerous, Starsk, you almost got yourself killed."

"Aw, Hutch I'm fine. Besides, I knew you'd find me."

"What if I didn't leave the hospital?"

"With me missing? I bet you left as soon as you found out."

"You're that sure of yourself are you?"

"No, buddy, I'm that sure of you."

Johnny and Aubrey went to visit the DeSoto's the next day. The kids were outside playing and Aubrey was helping Joanne fix dinner. Johnny and Roy were talking on the porch watching the kids and Johnny said, "Roy, did you ever notice how Starsky and Hutch talked to Captain Dobey?"

Roy snickered and said, "They didn't seem to take orders too well did they? You should have seen Hutch at the hospital. He was going to leave no matter what the Captain said. He was ready to turn in his badge."

"Roy, they sure seemed like pretty close friends."

"I think that's because all's they have is each other to count on. I mean sure we get into some pretty sticky situations, but we have the rest of the guys backing us up. Starsky and Hutch go through so much and they only have each other to count on."

Johnny wanted to let Roy know that he valued his friendship and asked, "But we're, I mean you and I are friends like that, right? We count on each other."

Roy smiled at Johnny and patted his shoulder and said, "We sure are, pal. I know I can count on you and I hope you know you can count on me." He looked at Johnny seriously and said, "You are my best friend John Gage and don't ever doubt it or forget it."

Johnny smiled, "Yeah, I do know that and you know you are my best friend. I couldn't ask for a better partner." The two men looked at each nodded and understood how they both felt.

Johnny said, "I can't believe Hutch left the hospital to come after us. I can't believe you did."

"Johnny, you're my best friend. I couldn't just sit there and do nothing."

"It was pretty dangerous. You could have been killed."

"Our job's dangerous too." Roy looked at Johnny and took a drink of his beer and asked, "Did you really break a chair interrogating someone?"

Johnny laughed as he remembered it, "It was Starsky's idea. I was scared but it was funny. That Graham guy didn't know what to think. He was sure I was going really punch him or something if Starsky left the room."

Roy laughed and said, "And that Huggy character. I wonder what his story is."

"You know Starsky doesn't even know his real name, or at least he told me he didn't. I like Huggy. He's definitely one of a kind. I can see why Starsky and Hutch trust him so much."

"Me too." He took a sip of his beer changed his tone to a serious one and said, "John, I want to tell you that I appreciate you staying with me in the hospital."

"I'm glad I was there for you, partner."

"I think we should do that more often. We are best friends and there's nothing wrong with admitting it." The two raised their beer bottles and at the same time said,"Me and Thee." They looked at each other and smiled. Somehow meeting Starsky and Hutch and seeing how close they were made them realize that they too had a special friendship and it was okay to show it.

The following month the Desoto's and the Gage's were able to take their vacations again. They went to Bay City and visited their friends Starsky and Hutch who showed them around town. Starsky showed them his favorite Mexican restaurant. Roy and Hutch groaned as Johnny and Starsky ordered their over-stuffed burritos. Joanne and Aubrey laughed.

That night they all wanted to surprise Huggy and they showed up at the Pits. Huggy put two tables together and after bringing them their orders he sat and ate with them. He tried to show the kids one of his disappearing coin tricks but he dropped the quarter in Roy's beer. Everyone laughed except Huggy who just looked embarrassed.

When they got up to leave Aubrey gave Huggy a big hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek and said, "Thanks for taking such good care of us last month."

Joanne followed by giving him a hug too and said, "You were the perfect host." Huggy looked at the two women and kissed their hands.

Starsky and Hutch looked at each other and raised their eyebrows at each other. As they took their last drink of their beer they wondered what kind of trouble Huggy got himself into. Johnny and Roy followed their wives and the kids out of the Pits, both asking their wives what they meant by that.

Huggy sat back in the chair, took a sip of Hutch's beer, smiled and said, "What can I say, women love Huggy Bear."


End file.
